As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air
by tears oF U
Summary: [COMPLETE81106]Do you think that one cherry blossom tree could have two people fall in love with each other? A new tangled teen romance for the new generation![FxF] R&R please.
1. The Cherry Blossom Tree

Author: tears oF U

Title: As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air (Sakurairo Mau Koro)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 1_

_The Cherry Blossom Tree_

"Mom, can I go play at the tree?" Fuu asked tugging on her mom's dress. Fuu and her parents just moved to Hokkaido 2 days ago and are just settling in. "Ok honey, but stay close." Fuu was excited and ran out the door, it was a perfect spring day, the sky was blue, and the trees were magnificent. When she ran up to the hill, there was a boy, a dirty and mischievous looking one too. Fuu just smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Fuu, I just moved here and I'm 6 years old." Fuu held out her hand and Ferio had a confused look in hiss eyes. "Uh, hi, I'm Ferio, I'm 7 years old!" He said hugging her. "Oh…" Fuu blushed and the embrace ended. "Wanna play catch?" Ferio asked. Fuu blushed again, she looked up at the big tree first, the cherry blossoms falling everywhere, "Um, sure…" She said. They played catch for an hour, smiling, laughing and teasing each other. After sweating they were so tired they fell onto the grass side by side. "They sky looks so cool, huh?" Fuu said sighing. "Yeah, one day, I'll go up their, into space." Ferio said with a giggle. Fuu looked at him and blushed. Ferio looked at her and their eyes met. They both turned their heads and looked at the sky immediately, as red as an apple.

"Fuu, it's getting late, let's go!" Fuu's mom called from the front door. Fuu got up and said goodbye to Ferio, who was still lying on the grass. "See you tomorrow!" Fuu said while running to her house. Ferio smiled and waved back. It was now pitch black, and Ferio was still out laying in the warm of the night. "Aaah, this is better than being at home, with all my parents yelling, hehe…" He said smiling, and in a few minutes, he fell asleep under the cherry blossom tree. As the two played together next to their cherry blossom tree, they got older, and even at their adolescent years they still played together.

"You know, we never gave our big tree a name." Ferio said putting his palm on it. Now that they thought of it, they never did give it a name; it was like another friend to them.

"We should give it a name then!" Fuu said cheerfully, looking at the red leaves. It was now fall, and the pink beauty had faded away.

"Hmm, how about Pinky?" Ferio suggested, they both laughed.

"Nah, how about three?" Fuu suggested, thinking of it as their third friend.

"Good idea Fuu, but how about sanbanchijin (sanban chijin/ third friend)?" Ferio said, Fuu loved the name, and they agreed to call their tree, "sanbanchijin."

" Let's agree that our third friend will always protect us, no matter what." Fuu suggested, Ferio agreed and they shook hands. They both looked at the tree, smiling, and they both looked at each other, and they blushed. They both walked on the sidewalk in the city, "I never really asked you this Ferio, but, how come I've never seen your parents before?" Fuu asked suddenly. Ferio thought for a while, he didn't want to talk about it, but she was the only one who understood him.

"Well, I have parents, but when I was 6 I ran away from home, because my parents were always fighting." Ferio said, starting to tell the story, they sat down on a bench as Ferio talked. "My parents would never get divorced, my mom had financial issues and my dad didn't want a bad image, sense he's a lawyer and all…" Fuu nodded, not knowing all this time of what Ferio was going through. Ferio dropped his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs, he then became teary eyed. Fuu was disappointed in herself for asking such a personal question; so she went on to comfort him. "I'm sorry for asking Ferio, it's okay to cry, everyone does." He looked at her at that moment and smiled. "Don't be sorry Fuu," Ferio said still looking into her eyes, Fuu blushed and pulled back a little, "Why not?" Ferio giggled and gazed at the cloudy sky, "Because the day I ran away, was when I met you." Fuu gave a soft gasp, and blushed even more, and sat stiff in her seat. "Um, wow, really?" Fuu said trying to get the "love" feeling off her. "Yeah, what a twist of fate, huh." Ferio said still looking at the sky. " Yeah, it really is…" Fuu sat back, and with hesitation, attempted to lay her head on his shoulder. When she did, Ferio blushed and sat back, very relaxed. He looked at her, not moving his head, and looked at her soft, cute face as she began to sleep in the warmth of the day.

After a few minutes she awoke. "Hey, if you ran away, then where are you living?" She asked suddenly, worried if he was homeless. "Don't worry Fuu, I live with my older sister now, Emeruade." He said, laughing at the way she worried about him so much. "Oh, then… ok then…" She said realizing that, she cared for him. Fuu's feelings for Ferio were confusing her, she never felt like this for any of the other boys that lived next door. And as she was thinking, Ferio looked at her, the awkward silence was, romantic for him. "Let's get you home now, I think your parents may be worried about you." Ferio said pulling her up, Fuu blushed, as she felt his hand touched hers.

When they got to Fuu's doorstep they looked at each other. Ferio smiled and so did Fuu, "Well, see you on Saturday Ferio, hehe!' She said giving him a hug, she couldn't believe what she was doing, it was like her body was controlling her. She let go looked away, "Ok then, good night, Fuu, and good night sanbanchijin." He said looking at her then looking at the tree up the hill. They both laughed and Ferio left as Fuu opened her door. She watched him as he left, _he's, he's so nice & cute…_ _WAIT, what am I thinking, I can't like my best friend, oh no, I like him don't I, oh no!_ Fuu blushed and walked inside quietly to see her mother and father sitting on the couch, not very happy to see her at that.

**END**

**I hoped you liked the first chapter for SMK. This fic was inspired from the song by Mika Nakashima. I'm obsessed with it and I've been listening to my iPod, well, please review, thanks! BTW, this is my first FuuXFerio fic. No flames please!**


	2. Parental Control

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Parental Control**_

"Um, hi parents, I'm sorry I'm late, I lost the track of time." Fuu said politely bowing, she had a feeling something was gonna happen. "You certainly did young lady, what were you doing out with Ferio at 10?" His dad yelled sternly. Fuu didn't want to deal with this right now, "Dad, he's my best friend, we've known each other for 6 years!" She yelled, as she started to cry. "Well both of you are starting to become teenagers, there's a lot of things to worry about as a parent!" His dad yelled back, the fight was getting louder and worse. Finally, her mom broke in between them, "There's no need to yell you two! Let's deal with this quietly before someone calls the police." She said as all of them sat down. "Dad, there's nothing to worry about, Ferio's just my best-" Fuu's dad interrupted, " I heard you the first time Fuu, I don't care if your friends, enemies or whatever, next time your out at this hour, you will never see your _best friend _again!" Her father banged his fist on the coffee table, and Fuu and her mother gasped. Tears ran down her Fuu's cheeks and she ran to her room and locked the door.

She dove onto her bed, her face in the pillow so no one would hear her crying so loud. _Why can't they just accept that I made one mistake? _"Yujiro, don't be so hard on Fuu, we have to trust her." Fuu's mom pleaded. Her father still red hot, "I'm not going to let my daughter get pregnant because of some sexually active teenage boy!" He yelped swiftly turning his head. "You don't know that honey!" Her mother was mad; having a husband so stubborn was a problem. "You are so hard headed!" She yelled throwing a pillow and a blanket to him from the stairs. "You can sleep on the couch tonight!" She said as she slammed the door.

Fuu heard all of this, worried that a divorce could be coming soon. _Is this supposed to be my fault?_ She settled in her bed and threw the covers over her body. "Hey sis, I'm home!" Ferio called closing the door. Emeruade was sitting on the table slurping down ramen noodles. "Mmmm, welcome… home…." She tried to say still slurping. "Uh, don't choke now, I'll be upstairs, ehe." He said embarrassed at how crazy his sister was. When he got to his room he collapsed onto his bed, dreaming about Fuu. His dreams were interrupted by a phone call, "Damn," He said irritably, "Hello?" He asked when he picked up the phone. "Ferio?" Ferio had heard this voice before, and then his eyes widened. "I told you before, I never want to go back to that hell place that you call 'home'!" He yelled, he slammed the phone onto the receiver, his face red. "I can't believe they're still trying to drag me home, hmph." He said like a child crossing his arms. On the phone, it was his mother, crying and begging him to come home. They have been calling for the past 6 months. _Why would they just start pleading me to come home after 5 years? Emeruade told them I was staying with her…_

The next day Fuu walked out the doorstep, she hadn't come out of her room until her parents were at work. She walked slowly to sanbanchijin. "Hey there," Fuu greeted, looking up at the tree branches. She sighed and slid down to sit on the grass. She had cried all night, thinking of how she would tell Ferio about this. _What am I going to do?_ As she had her eyes closed she heard footsteps coming. Thinking it was her father she opened her eyes and screamed. "What, what happened?" Ferio yelled still startled by the sudden yelp. "Oh, sorry Ferio, I thought you were someone else..." She said blushing, they both sat down next to the tree and talked about school, neighbors and TV. "Ferio, I've been meaning to tell you something." Fuu said in a worried tone. Ferio's suddenly had a feeling she was going to say something horrible. "What… what is it?" Fuu hesitated for a second, and her eyes became wet. "Well, I got in deep trouble last night for coming home so late… and, and, I might not be able to see you while my parents are here. "What, no Fuu, you shouldn't brake your parents rules, you need to regain their trust in you." Ferio said, like the caring and honest person he is. _He really does care about me…_ "But, I can't stop seeing you!" She pleaded and put her hand on his shoulder, with pleading eyes. It was silent, and all Ferio wanted to do was lean in for a kiss. And that's exactly what he did. He approached for the kiss. Fuu backed away a bit, _Oh no, he wants to kiss me, wait, what am I saying, I should want this…_ She gave in and their lips met. It was a kiss from heaven, but the kiss from heaven suddenly shattered into peaces.

"You, get away from my daughter!" Yujiro yelled, Fuu's father was furious; he was running to her with ferocious eyes. Fuu stood up and ran to her father. " Dad, don't hurt him!" Her father didn't answer and shoved her aside. She fell to the grass and rolled down until she could steady herself. Fuu started to cry and forced herself to run back up that hill. But when she got back up her father was stomping back, he had already done his duty to Ferio. "Father, no!" She looked at Ferio, he was lying on the grass, and his nose was bleeding badly. She tried to run to him but her father took her arm and pulled her to the house. She tried to release herself, but his grip was to tight. "Dad, let go, your hurting me!" Fuu yelled crying, "Let go of me, let go!" She looked at sanbanchijin, "You were supposed to protect us sanbanchijin, no matter what!" At that moment Ferio looked at her, _she's right, sanbanchijin was supposed to protect us… I forgot_ "Fuu, I will always love you!" He yelled, hoping that she heard it. But there was no answer, nothing but the wind and the rattling of sanbanchijin's branches.

"I can't believe you, right after you mess up you mess up again!" Yujiro yelled furiously at his daughter, Fuu. Fuu's father had just caught her and Ferio kissing. He had punched Ferio in the face and dragged Fuu back to the house. Fuu was crying her eyes out on the floor where her father left her. "I like Ferio, I've never felt like this for any other person ever!" Fuu yelled not looking at his father. He pitied her; he thought Fuu knew nothing about love. He looked away and said, "If you really loved this boy you wouldn't of kissed him knowing I would punch him when I caught you." He said as he walked away into his room. She cried even harder and shoved her face into her arms. She sat their, crying and ran to look out the window facing the hill. She tried hard to find Ferio, but he wasn't there. _I'm sorry father, I'm sorry _Ferio. She sat on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

Other then going to school Fuu was not aloud out of the house for a month. She would stay in her room crying for Ferio. She wondered how he was doing. Knowing that his birthday was in 5 days she begged her dad to let her out. "Please dad, you can't keep me like a prisoner in our own home." She would say yelling in front of the locked door. Fuu's father would lock her in her room in the afternoon, only unlocking it for lunch and dinner. She would bang on it all day, screaming for help from her mother. Her mother would beg her to let her out, and their relationship hadn't been going well either. And the day before his birthday, she gave up and fell to the ground, "I give up dad, I give up, are you happy now?" She said throwing her computer chair at the wall. And Yujiro opened the door, "The truth is my daughter, I'm not ready to let my little girl go..." He came in the room and knelt down. Fuu had tears racing down her cheek. She was confused; Fuu and her father never had a close relationship. I'll let you go out with this boy, but you have to promise that you'll follow these rules." He gave her a little post-it that was in his pocket. Fuu took it and read it:

**RULES**

**1. Be home by 10:30**

**2. No kissing**

**3. No hugging**

**4. No holding hands**

"Dad, we can't even hug?" Fuu yelled in a better mood. She gave him a slap in the arm and they both laughed.

"Ok, you can scratch out hugging, but no kissing, understood?" Fuu was happy now, now that he understood things that were going on in her life.

"Ok!" They shook hands and hugged. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Fuu said happily jumping up and down. Now that she was free she went to the mall with Umi and Fuu to get a present and a nice outfit. "Ok Fuu, no more of those dorky close. Hikaru said pointing at an expensive-looking store. "Right, and something more sexy and razzle-dazzle." Umi added as they all giggled. When they got in the store they tried on more than 20 outfits. "How bout' this?" Fuu asked as she spun around wearing a yellow tang top with a low-rise white shirt and tight jeans that are ripped at the knees. "That looks cute, but it doesn't scream 'that's my boyfriend'!" Umi critiqued as Hikaru had a pretzel. "Yeah, more like that's my cousin," Hikaru added as she wiped a pretzel crumb off her shirt.

Finally, after 2 hours they finally got the outfit. A pink tank top a brown sweater jacket, a brown belt, and a pink jean sweater.

"I love the outfit, you guys have to sleep over so you can put on my make-up and do my hair." The next day after Hikaru did Fuu's make up, and Umi did her hair, they all went to the party. "Wow, their house is bigger than ours!" Umi said gazing at the home,

"Wow!" "Now, let's get in, woo-hoo, let's get the party started!" Hikaru yelled jumping up and down as Fuu and Ferio laughed. "Hey, what was the present you bought for Ferio, Fuu?" Umi asked as she tried to snatch a peek in the bag.

"Hey, no looking!" Fuu said jokingly. "I got it when you guys were trying on stuff at the Junk Jungle.

"Wow, what a great party… Hey look, Clef, Presea, Ascot…" Hikaru listed running to talk to them. Fuu was looking for Ferio, trying to surprise him.

"Fuu!" A voice said from behind her. When she turned around it was Ferio coming to give her a hug. "Ferio! It's been so long!" Fuu yelled with tears. "I've missed you so, I'm so sorry for my dad hitting you." She said as they caressed each other in each other's arms. "Ok Fuu, you can let go…" Ferio said getting tighter. Even now, they were still shy around each other, blushing at any awkward moment. Fuu had almost forgot her present for Ferio and gave him the bag. "It's a birthday present." She said as he unwrapped it. It was a figurine of sanbanchijin with two children playing catch.

"Wow Fuu, it's great, thanks!" He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The party was a hit, Emeruade, Lantis, Umi, Hikaru and everyone else was their having fun. "Hahaha, very funny Presea!" Ferio said after playing Truth-or-Dare. It was getting dark now and the party was quieting down. With just Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Ascot, Presea, Clef, Lantis, Zazu, Geo, and Eagle left when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Fuu said getting up and running to the front door. Fuu yawned,_ I wonder who could it be…_

Everyone was laughing as Fuu and the two guests arrived, "Um, Ferio, I think someone's here for you…" Fuu said as she stepped aside. It was his parents, "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?

**END**

Well that was chapter 2 for Sakurairo Mau Koro! I hope you liked it. Please review, thank you!


	3. Ferio's Past

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 3_

_Ferio's Past_

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Ferio yelled jumping. No one had told his parents he was having a celebration.

"We just had to come for your birthday son, you can't keep us out of your life forever." Her mother said giving Ferio a forceful hug. Ferio new they were just here to _pretend_ to be good parents.

"Yeah Ferio, we're just trying to be good parents." His father added giving him a wrapped box. Ferio looked at everyone else, who was looking at him. He was so embarrassed that his parents were acting so nice and sweet. He then eyed his sister, who was trying to act like she didn't know anything. "Ehe…" _Err, I'll get you later…"_

"The girl who answered the door is very sweet, Ferio. Where did you meet her?" His mother asked smiling at Fuu, Fuu smiled back and bowed.

"Oh, you don't have to say that, ehe…" Fuu was also uncomfortable as well, knowing that Ferio's parents didn't want to look bad in front of his friends. Fuu sat down with the rest of the others as Ferio and his parents walked around the house. "I'll join them, you guys stay here and, uh, talk, yeah, just talk…" Emeruade said preoccupied as she ran to her parents. Emeruade had been secretly having boys over every weekend, so some clothes that definitely weren't Emeruade's or Ferio's was everywhere in her room.

"So, Ferio, how have your studies been coming along?" Ferio's father, Hatsu asked as he sat down on the kitchen chair.

"You can cut the act now, why are you here?" Ferio spat disrespectfully checking to see if any people were there. His mom, Keiko, made him sit as she sat as well. "Mommy, dad, do you guys want a drink, water, green tea?" Emeruade asked politely despite Ferio's stubbornness. "No thank you, please join us as well Emeruade, we need to talk." Ferio new something was up, so he prepared for something big. "Ok you guys, we've been thinking, and we want you two to move back in." Ferio and Emeruade gave a loud gasp. "What!"

Back in the living room Fuu and the others had been talking about almost everything. _I wonder what's going on._ Fuu thought as she walked to the kitchen door. She cracked the door a little just enough to hear what was going on. "What do you mean move back?" Ferio yelled furiously slamming his fist on the table. "Please be quiet son, your father's image as a lawyer is being ruined. Everyone is asking where you two are when we go to formal parties. _What! Move back, what do they mean!_ "Is that why you came here, not even a happy birthday?" Ferio got up and stomped to the door. Fuu gasped and ran back with the others. When he opened the door Fuu looked into Ferio's eyes as a tear came. He looked at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry." He walked to his room and slammed the door.

Fuu thought about the future and what would happen with their relationship. She started to cry and tried to hide her tears by dropping her head. Umi then looked at her, wondering why she looked so sad. She then gave a gesture to Hikaru and they crawled from the floor to where she was sitting. "Fuu, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked as she put her arms around Fuu's shoulders. Fuu sniffled and wiped her face with her arm. "It's nothing you guys, don't worry so much," Fuu said trying to crack a smile on her face.

"Well, I better get going, I need to get home." Fuu announce as she stood up.

"We'll come too." Umi said as she told Hikaru to get up as well.

"Thanks you guys." Fuu thanked as she hugged them with another sniffle. After all the goodbyes Fuu thanked Emeruade and walked to the front door. While they were walking she saw something on the floor. It was sanbanchijin, the figurine that she bought for Ferio.

"Huh?" Fuu picked it up and examined it, it wasn't broken, _I should give this to Ferio… _"Wait here you guys, I need to give something to Ferio." Fuu walked into the hallway, she was going into his room for the first time.

She knocked on the front door and came in. His room had a peculiar scent, like the scent of the ocean. Ferio was sitting in his desk, writing something. Fuu walked closer to him, "Ferio, I found this on the floor, I wanted to give it to you…" She put sanbanchijin on the desk and she squatted down to his level and tried to look at him. He turned his head and looked at her. "I'm sorry Fuu, I'm 16 and I'm crying, hehe…" He said trying to laugh. She brushed his hair back and smiled, "It's okay to cry Ferio." They looked at each other for a while, and Fuu leaned in for a kiss. And their lips met again after so long. It was the most passionate kiss since the day under sanbanchijin's branches. Fuu broke the kiss,

"Ferio, I heard what's going on, you need to go to support you father." Fuu said like a considerate wife.

"But I can't leave you, I love you too much." He said with a face like a baby's. Fuu thought he was so cute, even with his crybaby face, "Ferio, your so stubborn," Fuu said crossing her arms, but then switched back to considerate mode,

"If you really love me you will go, we will always see each other again!" Ferio just looked into her eyes, _she's so beautiful, why doesn't she want me to stay?_

"Come with me, let's go sit with sanbanchijin."

They both walked to the tree as Umi and Hikaru tried to spy on them from the front porch. They sat down in the cool wind of the Autumn night. "Look at the moon Ferio!" Fuu yelled like a little child pointing at the full moon. "It's just like the night after I first met you." Ferio said as he put his arm around her to keep her warm. They both blushed and looked at the sky. "I want to tell you about my past, I think it's best." Ferio suggested….

_When I was 5 years old my parents used to always fight. The police had to come almost two times. "Why can't you just understand!" His mom would yell. "Why don't you just go with you're 20 year old lover?" His dad would yell back. Ferio would hid under the covers as tears fell down his eyes covering his ears. "Why can't they just shut up for once?" And one day, words were turned into action when my father through a glass at my mom. Her arm was bleeding and she called the police on him. It was all over the newspaper and everything. We had to go to press conferences every weekend for a whole month. They always said, "There is nothing wrong with our relationship" or "it was a simple accident." But my sister and I knew they were lying._

Fuu listened in, Ferio probably never told this to anyone else, even though everyone in the media new, but Fuu never liked watching the news anyways.

_The day I ran away I packed a backpack with my clothes, 100 dollars I stole, and a loaf of bread. I snuck out when my parents were fighting in the kitchen. And I took the bus and a train all the way here. And I stayed here with sanbanchijin for a day until I could find my sister's house. But I got preoccupied when I met you, Fuu. I know I told you this already, but I wanted to tell you again. Everyday my parents would call begging for me to go home. But I always refused unless mom and dad finally got a divorce. But they never did because my mom had financial problems and my dad didn't want to have a bad image. But now they are forcing to take me back because they're my legal parents and all… _

"Wow Ferio, I feel really special that you told me this. She relaxed now and laid on him.

"Fuu, I'm leaving tomorrow, back to Tokyo." Fuu gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "WHAT?"

**END**

**That was chapter 3, now that it's the weekend I wrote this whole chapter in a day. I'll work on chapter 4 soon if I get good reviews. See you in Chapter 4!**


	4. Separation & Lust

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 4_

_Separation and Lust _

"WHAT?" Fuu yelled as she just heard Ferio announce that he was going back to Tokyo. She did here his parents say that, but she didn't think he would go.

Ferio looked at her startled, "I thought you wanted me to go." Fuu contradicted herself and had nothing to say, but she finally came up with something. "I was just trying to be a good girlfriend, you can't leave!" She whined as she pulled on his sleeve. Fuu's eyes became wet and she started to cry.

"Fuu, I think it's best for us if we spent sometime apart, I don't want to leave, but if I want to live in total separation from my parents I need to help rebuild my father's image as a lawyer first." Ferio explained, Fuu couldn't believe what was going on. They hugged each other tight, and didn't let go. Fuu didn't want to get anything about him, his smell, his voice, the way he felt.

Fuu broke the hug, after memorizing every part of him she gave him a kiss and then stood up, still crying and sniffling. She held her hand out to Ferio to help him up. "If it's for the best, I will wait for you." She said pulling him up and kissing his cheek. Ferio didn't say anything, still trying to imagine that tomorrow would be the last time he would see the one he loved. "Good night Fuu." Ferio said as their hands parted.

"Good night, Ferio, I love you." She said smiling at him as she walked to her house.

"I love you more you silly girl." Ferio said trying to make her laugh, and he did. Fuu stuck her tongue at him and laughed as she waved from afar. When Fuu was in her house Ferio sighed as he leaned on sanbanchijin. He looked at the clouds and the moon, how peaceful they were. He got up thinking of Fuu and went inside to pack his things.

Fuu kissed her dad and mom goodnight and went into her room. The reality of what was going on hadn't suck in into Fuu's brain yet. She sprawled out onto her bed and looked at the ceiling. _Why does he have to leave, every time I'm in this room I cry…_

Tears raced down the side of her face and dropped onto the pillow. She didn't know what she would do if Ferio wasn't there waiting with sanbanchijin up on the hill. She tuned around and shoved her face in her pillow and screamed. She thought of this as a way to relieve stress. She screamed and screamed, but was still stressed and depressed. And finally at 2 a.m. she fell asleep with tears on her face.

Ferio was still awake in his room writing a letter to Fuu.

_Dear Fuu,_

_I'm sorry I broke your heart, it seems that things have been going stressful ever since our first kiss, huh? I love you so much, and I never want to hurt you. But, I think our relationship has to many walls and obstacles… And I don't think we should be together anymore. I just can't take the stress and the tears. I hope you understand where I'm coming from, I think it's the, it's the best if we see other people. I won't be back for almost two years, and I think all the guys will like you. I'll see you again, and maybe we can still be friends…_

Ferio's tears swelled on the paper. He had already wasted ten stationeries. He wrote a mailing address and a phone number. But he thought she would be too upset to even think about calling him. He put the letter in an envelope with cherry blossom designs on it. He put a heart sticker on it and turned the light off.

The next day Fuu and Ferio woke up at exactly 7:00 am and took a shower. Both anticipating what was going to happen in an hour. The chauffeur helped with Emeruade and Ferio's bags. A limo was outside their driveway with their parents waiting in it. Fuu gave a deep breath and walked outside. She walked up to sanbanchijin where Ferio was waiting for her with an envelope and the figurine she bought him. Fuu ran to him and embraced him tightly. She started to cry hard and gave him kisses and kisses. She sniffled, "You be good okay, don't get into any trouble and study hard!" Fuu warned him as she pointed at him like his mother.

"Don't act like my mom, here, take these." Ferio gave her the letter and the figurine. Fuu was confused, "What's this for?" She asked.

"Don't open that letter until I leave, and the figurine is to remember me by, I wrote I love you 4ever on the bottom." She examined it and gave him a hug again. "I'll never forget you Ferio, I love you too much!" Ferio was guilty, knowing she would be crying even more after she read the letter.

"Fuu, remember that I will always love you," Ferio kissed her forehead and walked to the limo. Fuu started crying even more. "I'll write to you every week Ferio, and I'll call you too!" Fuu screamed as she waved to him. Ferio waved back as he got in the limo. And in 5 minutes, the limo was out of site.

Fuu stood there under sanbanchijin for an hour and looked at it. "It's just you and me now," She said giving a trying smile. She dropped to the grass and opened the letter in the morning sun. She read the letter as tears fell from her cheeks.

_Dear Fuu,_

_I'm sorry I broke your heart, it seems that things have been going stressful ever since our first kiss, huh? I love you so much, and I never want to hurt you. But, I think our relationship has to many walls and obstacles… And I don't think we should be together anymore. I just can't take the stress and the tears. I hope you understand where I'm coming from, I think it's the, it's the best if we see other people. I won't be back for almost two years, and I think all the guys will like you. I'll see you again, and maybe we can still be friends…_

_55689 Tokyo Drive. _

_Tokyo, Japan 987546_

_(555) 555-8765_

Fuu closed the folded letter and cried, "You jerk, your such a jerk Ferio!" Fuu screamed kicking the letter as it flew in the air and then landed on the grass. She cried and cried, but she knew it wouldn't bring him back. She laid down on the grass, looking at the clouds as she cried and looked at the figurine. "Fuu!" Someone called; Fuu got up and saw Umi and Hikaru running to her. "You two, what are you guys doing here?" She said as she sniffled and gave them hugs. "We just heard about the news from Emeruade's boyfriend, "We're so sorry Fuu!" Umi replied hugging her tight.

"He's such a dummy for leaving you, Fuu!" Hikaru added joining in the group hug.

Fuu still was crying, "He, he told me, that we should see other people… He said that there are too many obstacles in our relationship!" Fuu yelled to them unexpectedly. Hikaru and Umi were surprised, "What?" They yelled in unison.

"He really is a dummy!" Hikaru spat as if he were there. They all hugged again and Umi said, "Forget about Ferio, we have someone that wants to meet you tomorrow." Fuu gave a puzzled look, _a blind date?_

"What, no you guys!" Fuu disagreed standing up in response.

"No, you're coming, we can't have you moping about Ferio forever!" Hikaru yelled as they walked together to her house. Fuu finally agreed to go, "But I'm not gonna like this guy!" The next morning Hikaru and Umi were whisking away with eyeliner & hair curlers. While they were constructing on Fuu's face and head Fuu couldn't stop thinking of what Ferio was doing.

"Good morning master Ferio." The maid said bowing as Ferio sat on the table to eat breakfast. "Good morning Reiko." Ferio greeted as he took a spoonful of cold cereal. "Oh no, I'm late!" Emeruade yelled sliding across the marble floor, "I'm going to be late for the first day of law school, I'm skipping breakfast today Reiko!" Emeruade yelled running to the front door. Ferio heard the door slam, and it was only Ferio and the maid in the house. "I'm going out Reiko, tell father and mother I'll e home at dinner…" Ferio said as he got up and put his jacket on. But of course he wasn't going to be home at dinner, which was to goodie-goodie for him. He closed the front gate and decided to go to the lake that was in the suburban area of Tokyo. When he got there he was skipping rocks on the lake. All he could think about was Fuu and how she still felt about him. _She must be crying…_

"Aaaaaaaah! Hahaha!" Fuu screamed as she went down a 126-foot drop on a roller coaster. They were on their blind date, and the boy was named Nakashima Sano. He had black hair, a chiseled jaw line, a muscular body and beautiful eyes. He was very forward, asking her, "Can I call you Fuu?" Or "Do you want a soda, this soda is really good, try it!" If Ferio knew about this he would've already been annoyed.

"Wow, that was a crazy ride!" Fuu yelled happily. She hasn't been this happy since two days ago.

"Want some cotton candy?" Sano asked as he pulled her to the snack stand. _This guy is weird…_

"Two cotton candies please." Sano said perkily giving the money.

He gave the cotton candy to Fuu and she pretended to like it. Fuu's hair was all messy after all the coasters they went on. Little did they know Umi and Hikaru were undercover following them. "All the work on her hair, wasted!" Umi yelled agitated as Hikaru bit on her candy apple. "I think they look cute together." Hikaru said with her mouth full of caramel apple.

At 8:30 Sano brought Fuu home in his car. "I had a great time Nakashima-san," Fuu said politely. Sano was still happy-go-lucky, "Call me Sano! I had a great time too Fuu." There was a blank silence for awhile, "Hey, want to go see a movie tomorrow?" Sano asked. Fuu didn't want to go at all, so she just made up an excuse. "I have exams on Monday so I have to stay in and study, I'll call you when I'm free, ehehe…" Fuu said deceivingly. Sano hugged her good night and she walked into her house. Right after Sano left Umi and Hikaru came out of the bushes and rang the doorbell.

"That guy is too, too weird! He's crazy I tell you!" Fuu critiqued as she hugged her pillow. "Well, maybe he wasn't great, but do you want to go out with him again?" Hikaru asked. Fuu thought for awhile, _What about Ferio…_ She decided to give him another chance, and she called Sano telling him they would go see "April Story" next week. "Yay, Fuu likes someone!" Umi and Hikaru cheered as they spun together in circles. Fuu laughed at them, but she knew she was just replacing Ferio with Sano.

**END**

**Well, that was chapter 4, yay! I hoped you liked it, once again, please review! I'll accept flames, but flames that will help me work better on this fanfiction. I got the last name Nakashima for Sano from "Mika Nakashima." I like the name Sano because I love this character from the anime & manga Hana-Kimi. See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Fiery Situation

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 5_

Fiery Situation

It was now winter, the snow was starting to fall and all of sanbanchijin's leaves had fallen out. It wasn't beautiful anymore; it was cold and lonely, which was how Fuu was feeling all through out the autumn season. Fuu had been on 5 dates with Sano Nakashima, she has grown to like him and she knows even more about him. But she is still afraid that she will fall in love with him, and she has been avoiding any sign of romantic affection. For example, when Sano & Fuu were on their second date Sano had tried the classic, "Pretend to stretch and put your arm on the girl's shoulder." And when he attempted she _accidentally _spilt popcorn all over his lap. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She would say as she wiped popcorn off his lap. But little did she know she was wiping on the… _area_, and Sano got the wrong idea…

Fuu was sitting next to sanbanchijin reading her novel. She looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. Fuu thought about Ferio, bunches of questions were botched up in her head. She would sneeze while she read her book, and when she was about to sneeze she saw smoke coming from her house. Fuu looked at it for a few seconds and realized something was wrong. She got up and ran to her house. When she got in the smoke was everywhere. "Oh no, what's going on!" Fuu yelled as she ran inside covering her mouth. "Mom, dad?" Fuu called as she opened the kitchen door. The table and counters were blazing and she vaguely saw her mother on the ground. "Mom!" Fuu cried as she shook her. Fuu was so worried and started to cry, she wouldn't wake up. Fuu panicked and looked around. She decided to drag her mom out. When she got out she laid her mom at sanbanchijin and ran to the neighbor's.

Fuu banged on the door in panic, and when the person opened the door she told the woman the whole story. "Oh no, hurry, use my phone!" The woman gave Fuu the phone and she dialed 911. "Oh thank you miss, hello?" Fuu pleaded, "My house is on fire, I'm at the neighbor's home using their phone, please hurry!" When she hung up she bowed and thanked the woman very quickly and ran back to sanbanchijin. Her mother wasn't there, "Wha, mom!" She looked at the house and her mother was running inside. "Mommy, no!" Fuu cried as she ran as fast as she could. She slammed the door open and caught her mother's wrist. "Mommy, we have to get out, the house is going to collapse!" Fuu's mother looked at her with tears.

"No, I need to save Yujiro, let go of me, he's in the room!" Her mother yelled as she set herself free and ran up the stairs. "Mother, no!" Fuu cried as she started to cry.

Suddenly, the house started to crumble and wood fell right in front of Fuu blocking the way up the stairs. "Aaaaaah, no, mom!" Fuu yelled as she backed away, more of the ceiling collapsed and Fuu had no choice but to get out. She ran out, and looked at her house for the last time, "Mom, dad!" She yelled as more wood fell. Then a hand suddenly grabbed Fuu's arm and pulled her out. She glanced to see a fireman, "What, no, let go of me, my parents are in there!" Fuu screamed and cried as the man dragged her to safety. "You stay here ma'am, it's too dangerous to go back in there." The man ordered as she watched part of her home crumble to ash. "No, mom!" Fuu cried as the man held her back. The other firemen were spraying the house with the water as neighbors crowded to watch. "Dad, no!"

She cried for hours until the fire stopped, and she ran to see the damage. Her eyes widened and she was petrified for 10 seconds. She burst into even more tears as she looked at the part of the house where the house crumbled; it was where her parents' room was. She ran to see the damage but the firemen held her back. Fuu struggled to get out and she punched and kicked, "Let go of me, my parents are in there!" Fuu cried and cried, and they finally let go of her after the chief said it was okay to check the damage. She sprinted inside, the door had been burnt and there were ashes everywhere. The living room was destroyed; the only thing still there was the couch and the TV, Which had broken. She ran into the kitchen, everything was destroyed. But then, she remembered sanbanchijin, the figurine Ferio told her to keep. She ran to her room and opened the door. Her room was the only one that was least damage because it was the farthest from the kitchen. Fuu looked inside her desk and found it, it had ashes and dust all over it and she blew on it. She smiled as she was still crying and embraced it, it was the only piece she had of Ferio.

When she went to where her parents' room was she could see two bodies in the ash. "Oh no, mom, dad!" Fuu yelled running and then dropping onto the ground. She wiped the ash off their faces and shook her dad, and then her mother. "Please mom, wake up!" Fuu shook and shook, but they never woke up. She wouldn't accept the fact that everyone she loved had left her. Fuu's heart was in pain, now she only had her two best friends with her. She held her stomach in severe pain and laid her head on her father's stomach. "Father, I'm so sorry for making you worry about me…" Fuu's tears fell onto his filthy shirt. She realized that her mother really loved her father. So much that she would take her own life to save him. Fuu remembered a few hours age, when her mother would refuse to escape with her…

_"No, I need to save Yujiro, let go of me, he's in the room!" Her mother yelled as she set herself free and ran up the stairs. "Mother, no!"_

She then kissed her parents' cheeks and she looked at all the people who were crying and watching. In the crowd was a person she knew, it was Sano Nakashima! "Wha…" Sano came running to Fuu and tried to comfort her. "Sano, what are you doing here?" Fuu was so surprised to see him, how could he know about this when he lived in a different part of town.

"Oh Fuu, it was all over the news, I'm so sorry about your parents!" Sano yelled hugging her tightly. Fuu was getting irritated; she just wanted to tell him to leave him alone. "The news?" When Fuu looked at the crowd she noticed three broadcast news vans and reporters everywhere.

"Fuu, you have to come with me before the press gets here!" Sano informed helping her up. Fuu couldn't believe he wanted to separate her from her parents. "Are you crazy, I'm not leaving my parents here!" Fuu was furious, couldn't he see that her parents had just died? "But-" Fuu slapped Sano before he could finish, "Why don't you just leave me alone, this is none of your business Sano!" Sano had tears in his eyes, "Oh Fuu, I was just trying to help!" Sano cried as he hugged her again. "Get off me Sano, get off!" Sano wouldn't let go until suddenly a mob of new reporters came running to them. Fuu looked at her parents before she had to escape with Sano, it was her only choice. "Oh parents, I'll be back!" Fuu yelled as she hugged them. She got up and ran away with Sano into his car. "Oh miss, what happened!" A news reporter asked knocking on the car window. "Miss, how do you feel now that everything you loved has been burnt to ashes? Fuu gasped at the reporter and opened the window. "What do you think, idiot!" Fuu yelled as she slapped the woman's face, "my parents just died!" Fuu cried as they drove off with the crowd trying to catch them.

Fuu crossed her arms in irritation, "Hmph, how cold of her!" Sano smirked; he thought she was a bit funny. Fuu looked at him in disgrace, "how could you be smiling at a time like this?" Sano and Fuu drove for 30 minutes as the snow started to fall harder. Fuu was looking out the foggy window, watching happy couples kiss, and parents with their children drink hot cocoa. She was definitely jealous as tears ran down her cheeks again. "Fuu, were here." Sano informed as Fuu looked around dazed. "Oh, really?" They both stepped out of his car and Fuu looked at the house, well, looked up. "Sano, your house is giant!" Fuu yelled as they walked inside. "Thanks." Sano replied as he took his shoes off. "Come on in."

Fuu remembered that she didn't bring any clothes and mentioned it to Sano. "Don't worry, my sister is about your size in clothes." Sano said with a smile. Fuu was still sad as she sat down on the couch. She examined his home, it was so nice. "You live with your parents?" Sano brought two cups of hot cocoa and set in down on the table. He sat next to her and relaxed, "Nah, my sister lives with me, since she can't afford an apartment. She's in law school right now. "Oh…" There was a awkward silence as Fuu drank her hot cocoa. Finally, Fuu's cell phone rang. She answered hoping to have good news.

"Hello?" Fuu answered.

"Fuu, we just came to your house, where are you?" Umi asked loudly. Fuu looked at Sano, "Where's your bathroom?" Fuu asked because she wanted to have some privacy. Sano pointed it out to her and she thanked him. Fuu closed the door and sat on top of the sink counter.

"I'm here at Sano's, we fled from a mob of new reporters." Fuu finally answered as she heard Hikaru gasp.

"Well you need to come back quick!" Hikaru pleaded and Fuu gave a worried face. "Wha, why?"

"Because, **_Ferio_** is here!" Umi answered as she yelled. Fuu gasped loudly, _He must have heard about the fire, but he's all the way in Tokyo…_ "Umi, don't make me panic again!" Fuu cried in anxiety.

"No, he's really here!" Fuu couldn't think of anything to say to Sano. She just couldn't say that she needed to get back over there because the man she loved was worried sick about her! _Oh no, what do I do!_

**END**

**Okay, that was the end of chapter 5, I hoped you liked it, I think this chapter evoked a lot of emotion. And how you could lose your loved ones in a blink of an eye. Well, see you at chapter 6!**


	6. Meeting at the Lonely Burnt Home

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 6_

_Meeting at the Lonely Burnt Home_

_Oh no, what am I going to say… I don't want him to cry like a baby again, err… _ Fuu thought up a plan as Umi and Hikaru were repeated asking, "Hello?" Fuu nodded determinedly at her plan. "Okay guys, I'll be there!" As Fuu hung up the phone there was a "woo-hoo!" from Hikaru and Umi. Fuu stepped out of the bathroom and took a peak from the hallway. Sano was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. Fuu turned back and leaned on the wall. "Ok Fuu, you can do this, just be calm…" As Fuu took a deep breath Sano suddenly came up, "Do what?" Sano asked as Fuu screamed "Oh, nothing really, nothing at all…" Fuu said trying to act as really as she could. "Well, I should get home, I need to care for my parents, may you please bring me back?" Fuu asked with those trademark puppy eyes of hers. Sano blushed, thinking that she was so cute and gulped. "Okay, let's go then."

They got in the car and left for the debris of Fuu's home. When they got there the media were gone and policeman were checking the damage. Fuu and Sano got out of the car, Fuu searched for Umi, Hikaru & Fuu, but she couldn't see them. Sano and Fuu went to there parents were and a memorial had been set up for them, they had sheets over there bodies with roses and candles around them. Fuu started to cry again and knelt down to see all the things friends and family got.

"They must think I'm a jerk for leaving my parents here in the snow," Fuu said as she sniffled.

Sano knelt beside her, "Well, it wasn't your fault, wasn't it?" Fuu smiled and looked at the sparkle of the fire.

"I just wish, I could've told them what was going on in my life." Fuu said as a tear fell to the snow, she looked at the hill, where sanbanchijin was, as one last leaf fell from it's branch. "Fuu…" Sano called softly. Fuu turned around and Sano was looking at her, with the most pleasant face she has seen since Ferio left. He kissed her and Fuu tried to break the kiss, but he wouldn't stop. "What was that?" Fuu asked blushing, "I like you, I like you very much Fuu." Sano replied as Fuu blushed. Fuu started crying more, finally, after 3 months, she fell in love again, but not like she loved Ferio. Fuu couldn't notice that because she needed someone to comfort her. "I… I like you too Sano…" Fuu said as she gave him a hug. "I love you **Ferio**."

Sano suddenly broke the hug, he looked mad in an instance,

"What, who's Ferio?" Sano yelled, "I thought you loved me!"

Sano started to tear up Fuu suddenly realized, that the two minutes she liked Sano, was just a replacement for Ferio. And that Sano deserved better,

"Sano, I like you, but there's someone, that I can't let go of! Even when he told me… even when he told me that we should see other people, I wasn't mad at him, he just cared about me, and if her loved me we could've made it work! That's what relationships are supposed to be like, sometimes we have our hard times, but if we didn't have those hard times we wouldn't learn to appreciate the good times! And if he were here, I would tell him that I love him with all my heart and soul, and I would die for him!" Fuu couldn't take it anymore; she fell to her knees and cried as Sano stared, he understood what Fuu was going through.

Suddenly, a boy came in, it was Ferio. "Fuu?" Fuu gasped, and looked at him, she was too happy to move. "Ferio?" She got up and ran to hug him. Sano looked at how happy she was, and he thought if he really loved her he would let her be with the one she loved. "I'm sorry Fuu, I was wrong, I should've never told you we shouldn't be together." Ferio apologized as he embraced her eternally.

Fuu cried and sniffled, "It's okay, it's for the best, your father needs you Ferio!" Fuu sternly said, not wanting Ferio's father to be disappointed in him. Ferio was dumbfounded; he thought that Fuu wanted to be with him. "What, but I thought-"

Fuu shushed him,

"If we are really meant for each other, then fate will bring us back together. I'll always be here for you Ferio, I love you so much." Fuu comforted him and they kissed each other passionately. Sano, still watching, couldn't stand Ferio; he wanted to beat him down. But Sano had to strain all the emotions, and understand that it wasn't meant to be.

Ferio looked at Sano and Sano was frightened, "So, you're the one who kept Fuu happy, thank you, I owe you a lot." Ferio said like a true and polite man.

Sano was surprised he didn't get punched, "Really, I made you happy, well, your welcome!" Sano said now cheering up, he was so happy to know he made Fuu happy. "I'm sorry Sano, I know you like me, and I'm so guilty for making you sad-" Sano interrupted, with the purest thoughts, "I'm not sad Fuu, I'm glad that I did something to make you smile for once." Fuu ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you Sano, your one of my best friends, thanks for everything!" Fuu said as she hugged even tighter. Sano blushed as she hugged him and embraced her as well.

Suddenly, a car came roving by, and out came Ferio's parents.

"Ferio, we need you to come home!" His mother pleaded not even caring that Fuu's home was burnt down.

Ferio and Fuu gasped, "What are you doing here?" Ferio yelled as he looked at Fuu, knowing they would make him go home.

Ferio's father stepped out, "What happened hear?" He asked as he slammed the door closed. "Fuu's home burnt down, she ahs nowhere to stay." Ferio said as he calmed down, hoping his parents would suggest her to stay with them. "Well, we have no time, your father needs us at a press conference, now let's go!" His mother yelled, now agitated and tired of Ferio's disobedience.

Ferio clenched his hands, "I'm not going!" His mother yelled at him, she kept yelling, and she finally slapped him. "We have no time, let's go!" Ferio's father than screamed as he pulled Ferio's hand." Ferio tried to resist, "Ferio, just go with them, they need you, I'll make sure we see each other again!" Fuu lectured as she stomped up to them. "But-" Fuu finally got fed up, "Go Ferio, stop being a baby, how many times do they need to tell you!" Ferio finally gave up, but before he left he stole a kiss from her, his parents gasped, "I love you forever." Ferio said as he was pulled to the car.

And as they drove away Fuu ran onto the road, "I love you for eternity!" Fuu screamed as she wept and waved. Sano walked u to her as Fuu stood there crying. "Fuu, are you alright?" Sano asked as snow started to fall again. "I'm okay Sano, thanks for asking." Fuu said as she looked at him and smiled.

_She's so beautiful… _Sano thought as he smiled back, "Well, if you have nowhere to stay, you can stay at my house." Sano offered nicely. It started to get colder, and windier, and sanbanchijin's branches were brisling. Fuu didn't answer and looked at the tree. It was still lonely, just like Sano, Fuu looked at him. "That would be great, let's get home now."

Sano and Fuu got into the snow-covered car and drove away as Fuu looked through the back window. Everything was destroyed; her home, her family, and sanbanchijin would be without it's two special friends, _Fuu & Ferio_.

**END**

**That is chapter 6! I hoped you liked it, we had finals and stuff at school so it took awhile, sorry for the long wait. See you later in Lucky Number 7!**


	7. Soo Nam Sun and the Tickets to Korea

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 7_

_Soo Nam Sun and the Tickets to Korea_

The snow was starting to melt as spring began once again. Sanbanchijin started to bloom again, and was not lonely anymore, it looked happy, but Fuu was miserable, always thinking of her parents. It was all the same on the weekdays, wake up, bath, school, homework, and eat dinner, and then finally go to sleep. And when she was home with Sano he would make small talk sometimes, and he blushed time and time again when their eyes met. Fuu was looking out the window, there was no hill, no tree, no Ferio. She sighed,_ why am I always moping, I should go out with Umi and Hikaru…_ Fuu's parent's will was found and said that all their money would go to her. So she was saving to buy a condominium before next summer. She didn't want to be a bother to Sano and his family. Fuu's parent's funeral and cremation is coming up soon, and Fuu and Sano's mother had been organizing for the sad event.

Fuu got up and went into the kitchen, to see Sano and his dad playing chess. They were laughing and having a good time. "Oh, hey Fuu, want to play me after I win?" Sano asked cheerfully as his father shoved him playfully, "Hey, who said you were gonna win?" They both laughed and Fuu declined the offer and tried to smile. Suddenly, the door opened and there came in Sano's mother, Kayeda, she looked happy.

"Hey guys, I have a surprise for all of us!" She said hiding something behind her back. "What is it?" Fuu asked trying to take a peek.

"Yeah, tell us tell us!" Sano said as he walked to her. Kayeda revealed her surprise and there were four plane tickets. Fuu had a surprised look on her face; she has never been on a plane before.

"I got tickets to Seoul, South Korea, free and 1st class!" Kayeda cheered as she gave a ticket to each of them. Fuu examined it, _Asia Grand Airlines_, the price tag said 10,000 yen each.

"I thought we could all go for some fun a week after the funeral, don't you want to go Fuu?" Kayeda asked as Fuu became startled, she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to hurt Kayeda's feelings.

Fuu thought for a minute and they all looked at her, "Um, yeah, of course, let's go!" Fuu pretended to cheer and be happy, but when she went to the guest room she closed the door and fell onto her bed. She didn't want to go at all, she wanted to stay in Hokkaido, and be with her relatives and friends. Fuu wondered what Ferio was doing, and she wanted to call him.

Ferio, get ready, we're going to a party!" Ferio's mother called from downstairs banging on the counter.

"What, another party for more exposure? I'm not going!" Ferio yelled slamming his door. He had been thinking of Fuu for a while, and wondering why she hasn't answered his e-mail's. Ferio heard stomps coming up the stairs and Ferio sighed lazily. He sat on the edge of his bed ready for another "yelling at."

Ferio's mom slammed the door open, "Get up you lazy brat, why can't you just help your father, I don't want to go either, but we need to look like a happy family!" She spat slapping his face.

"Why be fake mother, well, maybe your used to it already because of all the plastic surgery you got on your face already!" Ferio cleverly yelled back. His mother eyed him and breathed heavily.

"Get ready Ferio, now!" His mother had nothing to blackmail him with, if she told him to leave, Ferio would certainly leave with his things.

Ferio groaned and got his clothes ready and went into the shower.

As he showered there were yells and groans he could here from his mother. Taking his time to agitate his mother even more, she came up and banged on the bathroom door.

"You kid, hurry up, were already late!" Ferio grinned and acted out a fake groan. After another 5 minutes they went into the car and went to the party. He sat next to the party presents and looked at how happy everyone was. Ferio saw his sister, Emeruade, flirting with a few boys at the bar and took one of boy's hands and led him into the unisex bathroom. Ferio rolled his eyes, _not again… so that's why she went to the corner store…_

Ferio spaced out for a while until suddenly a girl walked to him and stood in front of his view. An eyebrow went up and Ferio looked at the girl in agitation. She looked at him with a cute little smile.

"Hi, I'm Soo Nam Sun, but you can call me Soo Nam!" She greeted cheerfully holding her hand out ready for a shake. The girl was Korean, but spoke Japanese very well. Ferio looked at her hand and Soo Nam waited there in embarrassment not wanting to move.

"Oh, uh hi, I'm Ferio!" He finally replied shaking her hand. He stood up and Soo Nam offered a walk with him through the park.

When Ferio and Soo Nam walked out Soo Nam's mother watched with an evil smirk and took a sip of whine. When the two got out it was sunny and there were children playing in the park.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Soo Nam asked as she suddenly spun one revolution in front of Ferio to make him stop. Ferio was startled and held back. Soo Nam could see it in his eyes that he was afraid.

"Uh, yeah, it is a nice day!" Ferio answered as they sat on the swing set.

"So, Soo Nam, why are you here in Japan?" Ferio asked as he swung himself.

"Well, I came with my mother to see my step-dad, he came here about 3 months ago on a business trip and were going back to South Korea all together." Soo Nam replied as she looked at Ferio with a cute smile. Ferio tried not to look at her and blushed,_ what's with this girl…_

"So, Ferio was it, how old are you?" Soo Nam looked at him the whole time and Ferio was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Well, uh, I'm 18." Ferio replied swinging higher and higher. They both laughed when Ferio nearly fell off the swing.

"Your such a klutz!" Soo Nam joked with another smile as Ferio looked at her laughing. Suddenly, someone called Soo Nam's name from the party. It was Soo Nam's mother, Soo Nam waved to her.

"Honey, let's go, we're leaving!" She called as Soo Nam got off the swing.

"Well, I have to go now, maybe we'll see each other again." Soo Nam said as she approached him. And without a warning she suddenly gave him a peck on the cheek. Ferio was frozen on the swing as Soo Nam skipped to her mother. _I can't like this girl…_

When Soo Nam got to her mother Soo Nam looked at her with eyes of success.

"So, did you get his attraction Soo Nam?" Her mother, Hye Ran asked as they drove back to the hotel.

"Of course mother, and we'll marry into his family in no time…" Soo Nam replied with an evil giggle.

"Thank you my daughter, you're really a trick master aren't you?" Soo Nam looked at her mother and smiled.

"Well mom, did you do your part?" Soo Nam hen asked with anxiety. Hye Ran was supposed to befriend Ferio's parents so that they would invite Soo Nam and her mother to their home. And then offer the tickets to Emeruade and Ferio. And if that worked Soo Nam would seduce him and Soo Nam would get pregnant. There being they would have to get married. They needed Soo Nam to marry into a rich family, so they could pay off their debts they owed Soo Nam's father, who divorced Hye Ran awhile back. It was an very dishonoring to their relatives if anyone found out about the plan, so they kept it secret.

"Of course I did, and they did invite us to their home tomorrow!" Hye Ran replied clapping.

Soo Nam joined her in the celebration and they clapped and hugged when they got back to the hotel.

"Ferio will be mesmerized over me!" Soo Nam yelled flipping her hair back as if he were there.

**END**

**Chapter 7 is closed! I wanted to add Soo Nam Sun and Hye Ran Sun for some more drama. Everyone likes a villain right? Well, see you in Chapter 8, I'll promise it'll be a good one with deception and even more love triangles! Celebration!**


	8. Clash of the Love Triangle

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

_Chapter 8_

_Clash of the Love Triangle_

"And we pray to the Yellow God that these two wonderful and special people will live in peace and harmony forever and ever…" The priest said at the cremation ceremony as everyone bowed his or her head. Fuu was crying, remembering all the times she laughed and hung out with her parents. She wiped her nose as Sano gave a comforting hug. Fuu kept hoping that Ferio would come to the funeral, even if he didn't know there was one, that fate would bring them together again. Fuu hasn't seen him for a month and she still thinks of him every day. Fuu turned and cried on Sano's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Fuu." Sano said as he brushed through Fuu's hair with his palm.

"You've been such a good friend to me Sano, even if I don't love you." Fuu whispered too him, Sano blushed and smiled.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

After the cremation Fuu's parent's ashes were in a pot blessed by the priest, both in separate ones. Fuu, Sano, Kayeda, and Ken (Sano's dad) were driving back to the house to put the pots with the Buddha statue.

"Don't worry Fuu, once we get to Korea we'll make sure you have a good time, it's not good to be so sad all the time." Ken said as he drove, Fuu started to get irritated.

_I bet you would feel the same way if you didn't have your parents or your boyfriend by your side._ Fuu thought as she looked at the people walking. For the first time, Fuu noticed something very cruel about every person. All these people who work, and party, never even give a thought of someone who is suffering, and only care about their own feelings, that was what it looked like to her, as she saw a man shove an old woman out of her way. Fuu started to tear up again, and tried to hide it.

After a few days everyone started packing for the trip, and Kayeda went on a shopping spree to get Fuu some nice clothes, since Fuu hadn't bought any clothes since the fire. Kayeda gave the clothes to her in 12 boxes.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Ms. Nakashima, I'm so flattered that you bought all of this for me!" Fuu said as she bowed and then examined her clothes, and then bowed again.

"Oh it was nothing Kayeda, I know I would've gone mad if I had no clothes, and call me Kayeda." Fuu cheered and laughed, she was so happy she was on the verge of crying; the clothes were all from her favorite stores.

"I didn't get all of these clothes for you, Sano helped a lot to!" Kayeda said, trying to strengthen Sano and Fuu's relationship.

Sano eyed his mom, Mom_, what the hell!_

"Really, you did, oh thank you Sano!" Fuu said as she jumped onto him and hugged him. Sano looked at her smiling eyes and blushed. All of them laughed, except for Sano, who was so embarrassed that he ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"You know Fuu, I can tell he really likes you still, he can never stop looking at you when he's near you." Kayeda mentioned to Fuu with a smile.

Fuu looked down and thought about it, _I wonder what he feels inside, he looks so happy and normal outside, but maybe he's hurting, just because of little ol' me._

**Ferio's house**

_Ding-dong!_ The doorbell rang about a thousand times before Ferio could get to the door. "How come the maid's not answering the door…" Ferio said as he pressed the button for the intercom.

"Who is it?" Ferio asked, waiting for a few seconds for an answer.

"It's me silly, Soo Nam, your parents invited my mom and me over!" Soo Nam answered with a giggle at the end.

Ferio gasped, _What! Not her again, she so forward and it makes me so uncomfortable…_ Ferio thought.

"Hello, anybody there?" Soo Nam complained from the intercom.

Ferio sighed and pressed the unlock button, "Come in!"

Ferio waited for them on the bench right in front of their house door. Soo Nam came running to him, her long brown waving through the wind, and her nice, cute, big-

Ferio stopped his fantasies, _What the hell is wrong with me, what am I thinking, I can't like this girl, I love Fuu!_ And without warning as Ferio was dazed Soo Nam jumped onto him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Ferio, I missed you!" Soo Nam cried as her ivory skin touched his. Ferio gazed at her eyes and turned into a faint red.

Hye Ran was watching from behind, she quietly laughed; she was amazed at how good her daughter was.

"Um, let's go inside, it's warmer indoors." Ferio said nervously as he opened the door for them, shaking in embarrassment.

Ferio's mother was walking down the stairs when she saw Soo Nam and Hye Ran.

"Oh, you're here, great, make yourself at home and I'll bring some tree."

Ferio was walking behind Soo Nam and Hye Ran not wanting Soo Nam to make any conversation with her.

"They have a beautiful home, in a year this will be ours…" Hye Ran whispered to Soo Nam when they sat down.

Ferio's mother came in carrying the tray of tea.

"So, Hye Ran, is this your daughter?" She asked as she served the tea.

"Oh yes, tell her your name," Hye Ran replied looking so poised and graceful as she helped Ferio's mother. Before Soo Nam answered she smiled flirtatiously at Ferio so that he would blush. She knew that he would blush and Ferio's mother would notice. And it actually worked. Ferio's mother's eyebrow went up.

"My name is Soo Nam Sun, it's a pleasure to be in your home." Soo Nam replied with a happy smile.

"Well, this is my son, Ferio." Ferio's mother presented him; she gave a sign to Ferio to say something.

"Oh, Um, hello, it's a pleasure to have you…" Ferio said turning into a noticeable red.

"So, Hye Ran, what was it you wanted to give me?" Ferio's mother asked after she took a sip. Emeruade had just joined them after she came home from the "market, when she was actually at her boyfriend's. Emeruade felt a bad vibe from Soo Nam, Soo Nam didn't like anyone who was cuter than her.

"Mother, only give three tickets, I don't want that sister of theirs to go." Soo Nam whispered in her mother's ear. Hye Ran nodded vaguely, "Well, I wanted to give you these three tickets to Seoul! Our relatives that live here in Tokyo were supposed to go, but they had other things to do. Ferio and his mother were stunned.

"Wow, thank you, but who's not going to go, there's me, Emer-" Emeruade interrupted her, she had been looking at Soo Nam's expressions on her face, and she knew Soo Nam didn't want her to go.

"I'll stay mother, besides, I have school and whatnot." Emeruade announced, insisting that she stayed. Her mother agreed that she would stay.

"Well, when will we go?" Ferio asked, he didn't want to go, but Emeruade already took the opportunity to stay.

"Next week, tee-hee." Soo Nam answered, trying even harder to make Ferio like her more.

"Okay then, we'll meet you at the airport next week, I'm so excited. I want to thank you again for the tickets!" Ferio's mother cheered and thanked. Ferio grunted quietly, he looked agitated as he took a sip of his tea.

Back in Hokkaido Fuu was packing her things; she wished that she would see Ferio before she left for Korea. Sano came into the room and greeted her.

"Hey Sano, you finished packing already?"

"Yeah, do you need help?" Sano asked, noticing Fuu struggle to fit her things in the suitcase. He sat down on the edge of her bed passing Fuu her things.

"Fuu, why don't you want to go with us?" Sano asked right out of the blue. Fuu was surprised and gasped faintly.

"What are you talking about Sano, of course I want to go!" Fuu said, not looking him in the eye. Fuu could never lie to someone in his or her face, and it was such a hassle when she would get in trouble.

"Your lying, I can see it in your eyes, even when you're not looking at me." Sano went down to the floor and lifted her chin. Fuu blushed, this wasn't the first time she noticed his kind and handsome face, with the thought of this in her mind, and she blushed.

"It's okay if you don't want to go…" Fuu started to cry and she laid her head on Sano's shoulder.

"It's, it's just hard for me Sano, I want to have fun, but every time I… Every time I think of my parents, both of them smiling, and the way they loved each other so much, I think, that I'm never gonna have that! The last time I saw my mom, she didn't want to leave the burning house without my father. She would sacrifice her life for the person she loves! And I want to do that for Ferio!" Sano felt her pain, it was so painful for him to see her suffer and she hugged her tightly. Fuu hugged him back as she cried on his drenched shoulder.

Fuu broke the hug and wiped her face with her shirt, "I want to go now Sano, I need to have some fun." Fuu tried to ease the moment with a laugh. And Sano laughed with her.

"Okay you, let's finish packing your things since you're to lazy to do it yourself." Sano joked as Fuu pushed his shoulder playfully, they both laughed.

"Ahh, the day is finally here, were going to Korea!" Fuu cheered as she woke up and stretched. She got up off her bed and ran to Sano's room down the hall. She barged in the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Sano!" Fuu yelled shaking him. Sano opened his eyes wide and startled.

"What, what is it?" Sano exclaimed. Sano noticed a great deal of happiness in Fuu, just a few days ago she was moping and sad, now she moved on from that.

"We're going to Korea, yay!" Fuu screamed with joy, without a warning she gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

Sano became as red as a cherry and sat up. He caressed his cheek where Fuu kissed him.

_What's with her…_

When they got to the airport they all got their suitcases and backpacks out of the car and started walking to the terminal.

"I can't believe we're going to Korea!" Fuu cheered spinning and smiling, a lot. Sano and his parents laughed in amazement, this was the first time they have ever seen Fuu all perky and smiley.

"You sound excited!" Kayeda said as she gave Fuu a friendly hug.

"Oh thank you Kayeda, I haven't been on a plane since I was a little kid, I forgot what it felt like." Fuu said.

Right on the second parking floor Ferio, Soo Nam, Hye Ran, and Ferio's parents were walking to the terminal as well. The Tokyo airport that had planes going to Seoul were all full, so they had to take a train all the way to Hokkaido.

"Oh Ferio, this is going to be so fun!" Soo Nam cheered as she clung onto him like a hook. Ferio has been uncomfortable ever since Hye Ran and Soo Nam had come to their home. Ferio tried hard to hide his red face all the time.

"Uh, yeah, it is, ehe…" Ferio said struggling not to blush. _Her skin looks so soft, and she's so cute… _

"I can't believe we're going to Korea!" A faint and familiar echo came from the 1st floor.

"What, that sounds like Fuu!" Ferio gasped as he let go of Soo Nam, hurting her arm as he ran to the railings, but there was nothing down there but cars.

"Hmm, maybe it was just my imagination…" Ferio said to himself.

"Ferio! It's very rude to leave someone alone like that!" Ferio's mother yelled as she waved for him to come back.

When they got into the building Fuu had to use the restroom and left her things with Sano.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the restroom." Ferio said as they walked inside, finally finding an excuse to get away from Soo Nam. While he was walking he heard Soo Nam yell, "Please hurry sweetie pie!" Ferio rolled his eyes. Right when Ferio opened the bathroom door Fuu walked out of the bathroom. She noticed some brochure's of Seoul and read it.

"Wow, the food looks good!" Fuu then accidentally dropped her bag and knelt down to pick it up. Ferio heard her voice again, "What, I hear her again…" Ferio said as he searched for her standing there.

"What is up with me today?" Ferio said as he turned around and walked back to the baggage check as Fuu got up and walked back as well.

"Here are your tickets ma'am." The annoyingly smiley women said to Kayeda as she stamped the tickets of approval and gave it to her.

"Ok you guys, off to the plane!" Sano cheered as Fuu watched the bags leave onto a conveyor belt.

"Yeah, let's go!" Fuu agreed as she hooked her arm to Sano's.

"Here are your tickets." The other women said as she gave the tickets to Hye Ran.

"Yay, I can't wait to show you all around Seoul Ferio!" Soo Nam said with starry eyes and a happy smile.

"Ok, let's go to the gate." Ferio's father said, "Emeruade sent us her regards from the phone."

Fuu's group was just a few yards in front of Ferio and the others. But Ferio was too occupied with the annoyance of Soo Nam to notice Fuu's recognizable blonde hair. When Fuu boarded the plane she went to use the restroom.

"Oh Ferio, sit next to me!" Soo Nam pleaded like a little girl.

"Ok, ok…" Ferio said grumpily with a groan. Sano was reading a book when he recognized Ferio's voice. He looked up and Ferio looked at him.

"Ferio?" Sano yelled with a gasp.

"Sano?" Ferio yelled at the same time. Soo Nam looked at each other with curiosity and averted to dragging him to his seat. "Wait, is Fuu with you?" Ferio desperately asked struggling to let go of Soo Nam's grip.

"Yeah, she is." Sano answered. Ferio suddenly started to sweat. "Who's that girl Ferio?" Sano asked, he thought that Soo Nam was his girlfriend. But before Ferio could answer Soo Nam interrupted.

"I'm his girlfriend!"

Sano eyes widened and he felt his body stiffen.

_That double crossing cheater, I thought he loved Fuu!_

"What, but, that's not-" Hye Ran suddenly interrupted, trying to stop the conversation.

"You guys stop talking and sit down, there's people behind you!"

Sano turned back and thought of how he would tell Fuu. He didn't want to tell her, because he didn't want to see her cry. When Fuu came out of the bathroom she yawned.

"I'm tired already…" When she walked back to her seat, she stopped, and turned slowly. Her eyes started to water up.

"Ferio?" Fuu said in astonishment.

"Fuu!" Ferio yelled, desperately praying she didn't think of Soo Nam as Sano thought of her. Soo Nam looked at her with great hatred. _She must be the ex… Without_ hesitation Soo Nam turned to Ferio and kissed him. Fuu gasped and her eyes went blank. Ferio was too startled and surprised to move. But finally he broke the kiss and swiftly turned to where Fuu was standing. She had run back to her seat. The whole time everyone in the plane was watching. Including Hye Ran, who was watching her daughter with amazement. _Success…_

"Soo Nam, what's wrong with you, you're not my girlfriend, you knew that was Fuu, the girl I love!" Ferio yelled, Soo Nam started a fake cry.

"Its just- It's just that, I like you Ferio! I love you!" Soo Nam yelled as she grabbed onto his shirt. Ferio couldn't speak at all, he couldn't believe what had just happened to him and he looked at Soo Nam.

Fuu heard everything, and she cried and sobbed on Sano as he embraced her tightly. Not wanting her to hurt anymore.

"He, he doesn't love me anymore…"

**END**

**A very emotional chapter, huh? I personally like this chapter; I worked hard on it too! I think it's the longest chapter yet. Please read and rate. **

**I appreciate all your advice. And I'm open for suggestions for later chapters. See you in chapter 9!**


	9. Two Loves: New & Reborn

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima.**

_Chapter 9_

_Two loves: New & Reborn_

The whole airplane ride was filled with awkward silence. There were only two more hours until they reached the airport. Soo Nam was sleeping, laying her head on Ferio's shoulder. 5 rows up, Fuu was still crying, with one tear running down every few minutes.

She would sometimes steal a look at what Ferio and "that girl" was doing. Finally after the plane landed and everyone left the plane Ferio desperately ran to Fuu.

"Fuu, she's not my girl-" Fuu turned around, raging mad and slapped him with all her might.

"You, you, don't lie to me Ferio, you're just like all the other guys I know, I thought you were different!" Fuu screamed, her cheeks flushed with tears running down her cheeks. "I still love you very much Ferio, but I can't look at you without wanting to slap your face!" Fuu looked at him with pity and rage, she wiped her face, turned around and ran.

"Fuu, don't-" Ferio gave up, the warm and welcoming hand he held out that was supposed to stop Fuu turned into a cold, and heartbreaking fist. He put his arm back to him side, still wearing the regretful fist. Ferio dropped his head and took his hair tie off to hide his tears.

_"I still love you very much Ferio, but I can't look at you without wanting to slap your face!" _The hurtful sentence played over and over in his head, trying to find the warm and lovable voice that Fuu had, Ferio stood there, alone, as love struck couples & flirtatious girls glanced looks at him.

Soo Nam ran towards him, and tried to turn him around. She tried to look at him but he just turned his face to the opposite side.

"I'm sorry you have to see me in this pathetic state, Soo Nam…" Ferio said as he sniffled. Soo Nam gave a concerned face, but inside she was screaming for joy.

"What happened Ferio, was it your ex-girlfriend?"

Soo Nam looked forward as she saw Sano holding Fuu at the luggage pick-up as she cried. Ferio wiped his eyes with his sleeve and tied back his hair. He breathed in deeply.

"Just forget about it, let's go get our luggage." Ferio said trying to hide his feelings and trying to hold his tears back. Soo Nam gave a quick smirk.

"Ok then, let's go, our parents are already waiting for us."

In the taxi van Fuu cried herself to sleep on Sano's shoulder. Kayeda examined her face to see if she was really crying, and then looked at Sano. Sano gave the "What?" face.

"Is it her boyfriend?" Sano's father, Yukito, asked. Sano nodded.

"Why do you two need to be so nosy all the time?" Sano whispered to his parents as Fuu rubbed her eye in her sleep. Sano was looking at her and he laughed quietly.

_She looks so cute when she's sleeping…_

Just on the next lane Ferio, Soo Nam and the others were being chauffeured in the family's limo.

"Hye Ran, where is your husband?" Ferio's mother asked after she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Oh, he took the flight two days ago, he should be at the corporate office right now."

Ferio was looking out the window, thinking about Fuu, still the sentence kept replaying in his head. _"I still love you very much Ferio, but I can't look at you without wanting to slap your face!" _Soo Nam looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow and Hye Ran leaned forward a bit to look at what Ferio was doing.

_I'll never give up on you, Fuu. Even if I need to get a thousand sanbanchijin's to make you happy. _Suddenly,Ferio's body stiffened. The taxi next to them had Fuu in it. He put his palm on the window, trying to reach out to her. And again, the cold fist took over again, and he shut his eyes tight trying not to cry in front of his parents. Ferio's father looked at him, very puzzled.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked, and Ferio came back from his mind, a bit startled.

"Oh, nothing…" Ferio couldn't look into his father's eyes and just looked at the Ferio. His father didn't believe him.

In the taxi as Sano and his mother were bickering if both she and her husband were nosy or not, Fuu's eyes suddenly opened. Another tear fell, traveling from the bridge of her nose, to her cheek, and then to absorb into Sano's sweater. She felt like Ferio was close by and she suddenly sat up. Sano jumped in his seat.

"Oh, Fuu, you gave me a fright… What's wrong?" Sano asked. Fuu didn't answer and she just stared at her feet.

"Fuu?" Fuu suddenly looked out the window, and there he was, Ferio holding out his palm, looking at her. Her eyes suddenly raged, with fire in her heart. But the warmth of the fire made her think of the times they had together. The fire also reminded her of her burnt home. When Sano met Ferio. Fuu slowly held her palm out, shaking she put her palm on the nice and warm window. Fuu finally realized that she hadn't taken the time for Ferio to explain.

She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry…" As the taxi made a turn into the hotel drop off.

"Wow, were here already?" Fuu said cheerfully, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ferio smiled as Fuu went out of his sight. He turned back around and sat quietly, smiling. He understood what she said; he could even here her saying it. The whole time Soo Nam was watching, in great distress, she thought up a plan and mischievously smiled as she took a sip of wine.

"Oh my gosh, this room is so beautiful!" Fuu cheered as she spun around and then fell onto the soft and comfy surface of the bed. She breathed in deeply and smelt the freshly washed covers. Sano came into the room to see what it looked like.

"Wow, your room is nicer than mine." He said as he examined the feel of the bed. Fuu laughed and laid on her stomach.

"Please, I bet it's the same as mine." They both laughed and Sano went into another daze. Fuu looked at his face and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about?" Fuu asked.

_I'm thinking about you, dummy! _Sano thought, but he couldn't show his true feelings anymore, since he told her he would stop liking her. "Oh, just about… just about what we're gonna eat for lunch." Sano lied, he wasn't hungry at all.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's go get your parents and go out." Fuu said as she got off the bed and put her slippers on.

When they were all outside they started walking around. Fuu stopped at every store she thought was cute.

"Oh my gosh, look at this, doesn't this look cute on me?" Fuu must've said that about a hundred times. And the other three would always go, "Ehe, yeah, it's beautiful…"

Finally, after an hour of Kayeda and mostly Fuu trying on stuff, they went into a restaurant.

"Funny finding a sushi place here, huh?" Sano's father joked as everyone laughed.

Just outside Ferio and Soo Nam were strolling about because their mother's suggested it.

_"Oh, you two go out and look around, we'll be getting manicures."_

"Thanks a lot…" Ferio said to himself.

"What was that hun?" Soo Nam flirtatiously asked caressing his arm.

"Look Soo Nam, I'm still mad at you, and I'm not your boyfriend!" Ferio raged out suddenly, startling Soo Nam. She started to pretend to cry. Ferio groaned in embarrassment, people were watching everywhere. Ferio lifter her chin up slightly.

"I'm sorry Soo Nam, it's just… It's just that I have a lot going on right now, wait here, I need to use the restroom. Ferio left Soo Nam alone on the sidewalk and went into a gift shop right next to the sushi place. Soo Nam stood there and looked into the sushi restaurant's window. And there she saw Fuu. She gave a mischievous look and Fuu saw her.

"What, it's that girl!" Fuu yelled suddenly as she pounded on the bar table.

"What girl?" Kayeda asked after taking a sip of tea.

"I'll be right back." Fuu said as she got off the chair and walked outside. Sano leaned his chair backward to check on her.

"It's you!" Fuu said as she stepped closer.

"You, stay away from my Ferio, I love him!" Soo Nam yelled with a tear. She grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her.

"Hey, where are you taking me!" Fuu cried trying to be free of Soo Nam's grasp. She turned into an alleyway where two Korean girls were waiting. It was a dirty one with garbage bins on the side. Soo Nam through her to the two and they sat he down on the dirty floor. Holding her wrist out. Soo Nam eyed her and she lit a cigarette.

"Tell me, my little friend, that you'll leave Ferio alone!" Soo Nam suddenly yelled. Fuu didn't answer but just looked down. She pointed her cigarette down at her palm.

"Tell me, my cigarette doesn't have much patience!" She screamed even louder. Fuu looked at her eyes.

"Your eyes, they're full of hatred and deception." Fuu said. Soo Nam's expression on her face suddenly went raging mad.

"Answer the question!" Fuu jumped a little and the two girls laughed.

"I'll never stop loving him, he's the one I loved since I was little." Soo Nam's eyes widened and she through the cigarette onto the ground. She got up and she walked to the end of the alleyway and picked up a big stone. The two girls became afraid of what Soo Nam was going to do.

"Soo Nam, what are you doing?" One of the girl's asked in Korean. Fuu couldn't understand them.

Soo Nam answered in Japanese, " If she doesn't say she won't see him, I'm going to smash her hand." Fuu gasped quietly and tried to let herself free.

"Hold her tight Jung Eun and Kyung Min." Soo Nam walked back in front of her, holding the large stone.

"This should be big enough to break your small hand." Soo Nam said looking down at her. "Now, tell me you'll stop seeing Ferio!" Fuu braced herself for what was going to happen.

"No, I won't listen to you." Fuu answered starting to cry.

"Aren't you going to be sad that you won't be able to write Ferio after we get married?" Fuu Looked up at her in pity.

"That's okay… I can always slap you with my left hand." Soo Nam's eyes widened and she started to breathe loudly.

Sano ran outside and saw Ferio asking people if they saw a brown haired girl, with pink lip-gloss.

"Ferio!" Sano yelled surprisingly.

"Sano, have you seen that girl I was with on the plane?" Ferio asked desperately. "Wait, where's Fuu?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, I saw Soo Nam take Fuu." Sano pointed to where she took her.

"Oh no…" Ferio sprinted towards the left as Sano ran behind him. And he stopped at the alleyway when he saw a girl sitting down crying.

"Fuu!" He yelled as he ran to her. She was holding her hand, her knuckles were bleeding and her fingers looked broken.

"Ferio, that girl, she smashed my hand with a stone…" Fuu cried as she embraced the pain in her right hand. Ferio went down to her level and embraced her, hugging her tight. He kissed her forehead and she kissed him. Sano was watching from the sidewalk and he looked down with the cold fists that Ferio once had. Soo Nam came up and saw Ferio and Fuu hugging each other. Her face became raging mad again and she crossed her arms with a, "Hmph!" Sano looked at her and Soo Nam looked at him.

_Up close, she looks so cute…_ Soo Nam blushed.

_Wow, he's so cute…_

"Um, hi, I'm Soo Nam Sun." She said holding her hand out.

"I'm Sano Nakashima." He said shaking her hand, he started to turn a faint red and they le go quickly not looking at each other.

"I'm sorry Ferio…" Fuu said as she looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"Shh, it's okay Fuu, I'll love you forever, no matter what." Ferio said. The sun became bright, as one love was reborn, and another had just started.

**END**

**Chapter 9 is finished. I can't believe were almost to chapter 10 already! I hope you liked it, Chapter 10 will be a happy chapter, and finally I get to write a chapter with no crying and hitting. I got the idea of the stone thing from Mars live-action. I've been watching a lot of Meteor Garden too, I just love Taiwanese dramas.**

**I love Vic Zhou! xD **

**Please review, please! I always get inspired to write my fan fictions faster with reviews. So thanks to you guy who reviewed and those of you who read my fic.**


	10. FFSS & Hye Ran's Past

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima.**

_Chapter 10_

F.F.S.S & Hye Ran's Past

Fuu looked up and saw Soo Nam, Ferio looked where she was looking. Fuu started to cry tears of hatred and she stood up holding her broken hand. And she ran towards her. She stopped right in front of her and Soo Nam looked down in guilt.

"Fuu, I'm deeply sorry, I just realized, that… that I'm better than this." Soo Nam said as tears fell to the ground. Fuu's heart rate went down and she hugged Soo Nam.

"I know, it's okay… Just a few minutes ago, I wanted to slap you, but your words are sincere and believable. Soo Nam hugged her; she was amazed at how forgivable she was.

"I'm so sorry Fuu!" Soo Nam yelled once again as she let go. Fuu smiled at her, and Soo Nam smiled as well.

"Let's be friends, let's forget about the past and move on." Fuu suggested as she held out a welcoming hand. Soo Nam looked at it, and she put her palm on hers.

"Ok." Soo Nam said happily as she hugged her. Sano was watching and he smiled in happiness. Finally after many months, he never saw Fuu so relieved, and truly happy. Ferio ran up to him.

"Sano, I owe you so much." Ferio said. Sano looked confused, he hasn't done anything for Ferio.

"What do you mean?"

"You took care of Fuu so well while I was away, and I am forever in your debt, thank you so much." He said as he gave Sano a manly hug.

"Isn't this great, we're all friends now." Fuu said as she through her hands up and spun around like a little kid and kissed Ferio on the cheek. Everyone laughed, except for Soo Nam. She still had something hiding, but she was afraid Ferio would never forgive him.

Sano, Fuu, Ferio and Soo Nam agreed to go with Fuu to a clinic. Soo Nam was strangely quiet, which Ferio was surprised about. Soo Nam was looking down at the ground and kicking rocks forward. Ferio looked curious. When they got to the clinic Ferio and Fuu went in. And Ferio had to leave because they didn't let anyone else in for examination. He sat next to Soo Nam while Sano went to get sodas for them. Soo Nam wouldn't look at him, she just stared down at the floor kicking her feet.

"What's wrong Soo Nam?" Ferio asked. Soo Nam looked at him in tears.

"I'm sorry Ferio…" Soo Nam said as she hugged him. Ferio was puzzled, but decided to hug her, he never seen Soo Nam cry like this. She was bursting in tears. "Please don't be mad at me." Soo Nam pleaded. Ferio laughed.

"What're you talking about?"

Soo Nam breathed in deeply. "When I first met you at that party, it was all a plan, to get your money…" Soo Nam started. "My mother… my mother and I intended on meeting you that day we weren't that rich as you and your family. The plan was too seduce you when we got here, and you would get me pregnant. So then we would have to get married and my mother and I would be happy. And get rid of anyone who was in the way…" Ferio then thought of Fuu. "I'm sorry Ferio, I hope you can forgive me. I now know what loving someone is like. The magic you feel at the first sight of them. It was like that when I met Sano. And if I were Fuu I would be devastated if anyone broke us up. Please Ferio, if you have the strength in your heart, please forgive me. I don't want to be bad anymore!" Soo Nam hugged him tight. Ferio new what she was going through, and he thought she really meant the things she was saying. He hugged her, "I'm not mad at you Soo Nam, I'll still be your friend…" He said as he let go of her. Soo Nam's face became happy.

"Really? Oh this is great Ferio, all four of us can be the best of friends!" Soo Nam cheered with a real and happy smile. Ferio smiled and they hugged again.

"But Soo Nam, how are we supposed to tell your mother?" Ferio suddenly asked, and Soo Nam became unhappy again and let go. She looked down. "I guess I'm just going to have to tell her.

Fuu came out with a cast on her hand. Soo Nam ran up to her in tears and hugged her again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fuu, what did the doctor say?" Soo Nam asked anxiously hoping her hand would heal. Fuu Laughed at how worried Soo Nam was.

"Don't worry, Soo Nam. The doctor said it would be fine in 4 months." Fuu answered with a smile trying to make Soo Nam feel better. Soo Nam let out a breath of relaxation blowing her bangs out of eyes. Fuu told Sano and Ferio the news and they were all relieved for Fuu. And they all had a group hug and laughed in happiness.

"How about we call our little group F4!" Sano suggested jokingly. The all laughed as the walked back to the Sano & Fuu's hotel.

"Seriously Sano, how about something original?" Fuu said.

Soo Nam lit up and suggested, "How about F.F.S.S!" They all thought about it and thought it was catchy.

"It's all the first letters in our name!" Sano said, "Smart & Catchy."

"But it also stands for Friends Forever Since Saturday." Soo Nam added. The other three laughed.

"Today's Tuesday." Ferio informed Soo am and they all laughed again. Soo Nam crossed her arms like a little spoiled brat.

"Well it's the only thing I could think of…"

After they dropped Sano and Fuu of at their hotel Ferio and Soo Nam got back to the hotel, they took the elevator to the top floor. Soo Nam went into a daze and there was an awkward silence. Soo Nam finally broke the silence with a risky sentence.

"I'm going to tell my mother the plan is off." Soo Nam said and Ferio's eyes widened with a worrisome expression on his face.

"I'll go with you!" Ferio insisted. But Soo Nam stopped him.

"No Ferio, this is between my mother and me." Soo Nam said as she walked outside the elevator. Ferio followed behind her and they stopped at Soo Nam's room.

"Come right to my room after Soo Nam." Ferio said sternly.

"Don't worry about me." Soo Nam said as she slid the card key and went into the room.

Went Soo Nam walked into the room her mother was waiting for her sipping tea.

"So, Soo Nam, how did it go?" Hye Ran said eagerly getting up and walking up to her. Soo Nam looked uncomfortable and couldn't look at her mother.

"Soo Nam, what's wrong?" Soo Nam took a deep breath.

"Um… Mother, I can't do this anymore." Soo Nam finally spat it out, but still didn't look at her mother in her eyes. Hye Ran's eyes widened and she then had the cold fists that Sano and Ferio once had.

"What do you mean?" Hye Ran said slowly, trying to swallow the fact her daughter had gave up on the plan. Soo Nam walked behind her and looked out the window, the warm sunshine comforted her.

"Mom, I fell in love today, and I realized that, if someone got in the way of our relationship, I would cry my eyes out. That's why I'm giving up…" Soo Nam said as she turned around and finally looked at her mother. Hye Ran didn't speak, it was an emotional silence, as Soo Nam broke into tears and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you mother, please forgive me!" Soo Nam begged bowing her head to show respect. But all Hye Ran did was walk up to Soo Nam and she stared down at her, with the most hate and disappointment in her eyes and expression. She reached her hand out and grabbed her hair. Soo Nam screeched in pain as Hye Ran lifted her up. Soo Nam started crying even more. Hye Ran was just staring at her, and she slapped her face as hard as she could and Soo Nam fell to the floor.

"How can I call you my daughter?" Hye Ran yelled as she walked out the room. Soo Nam held her cheek as she cried loudly. And when Hye Ran shut the door she ran to the door struggling to get out. But Hye Ran was holding the door.

"Mother, please… I'm sorry, let me go, I need to be with Sano!" Soo Nam cried banging on the door. And Hye Ran swiftly turned her head to the door as if Soo Nam was standing right in front of her. The only thing standing between a daughter and her mother was a single door. That could lead to a loving and happy relationship with the simplicity of a talk.

Suddenly, a door from the end of the hall slammed and out came Ferio running.

"Hye Ran, let her go!" Ferio pleaded as he took a breath from running all the way to their door.

"Why should I listen to a young boy like you?" Hye Ran cruelly asked.

"Because, she's in love!" Ferio yelled and Hye Ran was startled, it was actually true. Her hand was shaking on the doorknob and Soo Nam could here Ferio.

"Ferio, is that you?" Soo Nam yelled crying and banging on the door.

"Maybe it is something you will never feel, Hye Ran." Ferio said calming down. And Hye Ran went into a rage and slapped his face.

"You think I haven't been in love Ferio? Who do you think is the father of Soo Nam?" Hye Ran yelled in a rage with tears rolling down her face. Ferio couldn't say anything and just listened to Hye Ran.

"I fell in love with her father and he got me pregnant! I wanted to have a normal teenage life too. I wanted to go to homecoming, and I wanted to go to prom, but I was at home taking care of my daughter!" Soo Nam fell to the ground and stopped banging on the door. Her mother had never told her this before.

"Her father left me the second her found out he had a child. He left for America; I had nothing but me to support my daughter. I had dishonored my family and they kicked me out of the house…" Hye Ran opened the door and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm sorry…" Soo Nam cried once again.

"It's okay, we don't have to do this anymore, let's just go home…" Hye Ran said as she lifted her daughter up.

"Wait mom, I want to go somewhere with my friends.

"Ferio, let's go out tonight with Fuu and Sano." Soo Nam suggested wiping her tears. Ferio agreed. And after Soo Nam cleaned herself they went out that night and had lots of fun. Finally after long and lonely months they were all happy.

"Cheers to the F.F.S.S you guys!" Sano announced as they were all laughing.

"CHEERS!" The all said as they clanked their glasses of beer, while Fuu had a Virgin Shirley Temple.

**END**

**(I deeply wish my fanfiction can be adapted into a Taiwanese drama starring Vic Zhou & Barbie Hsu) xD it's my dream…**

**Yay! Finally a happy ending, right? I like this chapter a lot because it brought out Soo Nam's true emotions. Happy chapter 10 everyone! And let us celebrate the 50-day anniversary of Sakurairo Mau Koro: As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air on June 30th, 2006. Woo-Hoo! See you in chapter 11. You're up for a surprise! xD I also want to thank all the people who inspired me to produce more and more chapters**

**Sa**

**Mew Frost- Thanks for all your support!**

**Animeboy45**

**Tiffany**

**The Girl Anachronism**

**Mimiluvbug**

**Usako-chan**

**Thanks you guys! And remember to keep on reviewing. ; ) See you in chapter 11!**


	11. American Hal

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima.**

_Chapter 11_

_American Hal_

The next few days was filled with laughter, eating, drinking, and more drinking. Everyone was having the time of their life, but it was the day before Fuu, Ferio, Sano and everyone else would return to Japan, and Soo Nam and her mother would stay in their house and get a job. Soo Nam planned on returning to design school and everyone was happy for her when they announced it. Before everyone else woke up, Sano decided to take a stroll down Downtown Seoul.

Ever since he met Soo Nam, that was all he could think about. _Soo Nam, I like you…_ Yesterday Ferio had told him what Soo Nam yelled out, _"Mother, please… I'm sorry, let me go, I need to be with Sano!" _

While he walked he saw a variety of people from different places, people from India, and a lot of American's.

_Soo Nam… I wish you were he-_ A girl suddenly bumped into him and she fell to the ground. Sano was startled and didn't notice what had happened until he felt a slight pain in his arm. He turned around and saw Soo Nam on the ground. His eyes widened in anxiety and obviously helped her up.

_Oh gosh, it's Sano._ Soo Nam thought as she dusted off her skirt trying to steal a glance at Sano. He reminded him of Vic Zhou of the F4. He looked so innocent and cute as well.

"I'm sorry Soo Nam." Sano apologized turning into a noticeable pink. They stood there not wanting to talk, both trying to hide their pink cheeks.

"Um, you want to take a walk?" Soo Nam offered. Sano was hesitant for awhile, he couldn't believe what was going on.

"O-okay." The two who looked like a cute couple walked through the downtown district, the sun shining and birds chirping, as well with the ruckus of Tourist business here and there.

"Um, Sano, I want to tell you something…" Soo Nam forced herself to spit it out, it was now or never. Before Sano could reply Soo Nam just said it.

"I like you very much!" Soo Nam was surprised at herself, and Sano was startled, so there wasn't a reply. Finally, Sano got the strength to say something.

"Soo Nam, I like you too." Sano replied as he became flushed in red.

"Really, maybe, I can be your… girlfriend…" Soo Nam suggested in an embarrassing tone. "But, you and everyone else are leaving tomorrow" Soo Nam sadly realized, and she dropped her head slightly in disappointment. Sano lit up as he thought up of an idea.

"We can write, and I can come and visit every six months if that's okay." He said excitingly, expecting Soo Nam to agree.

"That's a great idea Sano, oh you're so cool!" Soo Nam yelled as she jumped on him and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Sano, out me down!" Soo Nam pleaded between giggles. Just after a week they were already acting like they had been together for half a year.

"Well, I need to get back to the hotel, I'll see you later?" Sano hoped.

"Of course, I'll take you guys to the hottest club for a farewell." Soo Nam said with a big smile. Sano gazed at her model features. She was naturally gorgeous even without make up.

Back at the hotel Fuu had just woken up and she sat up and looked around. Her hair was all messed up and she scratched her head. _Where's Sano? _She thought as she got up and went to the shower. Sano was walking Soo Nam back to her house where Soo Nam and Hye Ran lived; Hye Ran had cancelled their stay in the hotel, and made up an excuse for Ferio's parents. She lived on top of a department store, a small house. With just two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a dining room. They walked up about 3 flights of stairs, which were on the side of the building. Out side the small home were flowerpots with lilacs in them.

"You like flowers, huh?" Sano said waiting for Soo Nam to confirm his sentence.

"Yup, other than designing clothes, gardening is a fun hobby," Soo Nam confirmed as she opened the door. "You want to come in?" Soo Nam offered, but Sano declined, thinking that the others would be worried about him. Soo Nam was about to go in when Sano called her name.

"See you later." Sano stated as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and left. Soo Nam blushed and watched him leave until he was out of sight. She blushed, her face was as red as a cherry and she caressed her cheek, trying hard to remember the feel of his kiss.

That night Fuu, Ferio, Sano, and Soo Nam went to a nightclub. It was packed with people dancing and drinking. There were colorful lights flying everywhere and the music was fast and easy to dance to. Fuu held onto Ferio's arm, she was a little nervous and hesitant, this being her first time at a club.

"This is my favorite club, like?" Soo Nam screamed and asked at the same time, struggling to have the others hear her. "You guys wait at the bar, I'll get a table for us." Soo Nam left and Sano joined her to help out.

"Isn't this fun?" Ferio said into Fuu's ear.

"Uh, yeah…" Fuu said in an uncomfortable tone. Soo Nam came back and lead the two to a table where Sano and others were waiting.

Soo Nam introduced Fuu and the others to her friends. Some were Korean, others Japanese and even Americans too.

"Hello, how are you?" The three said in Korean, Japanese, and English. While they were in the taxi Soo Nam tipped them on how to say a few things in English and Korean.

"This is how you say hello in English…" Soo Nam lectured like a teacher and playfully hit them on the arm if they said it wrong.

For the next few hours they all drank, but maybe not as much as Fuu. When Ferio went to the bathroom one American boy, named Hal, had offered her a strong drink and Fuu, with her lack of experience in drinks, chugged it down and she was very drunk.

"Oh Ferio… kiss me…" Fuu playfully said, as she laid on Ferio's lap puckering her lips.

"Not when you're as drunk as a monkey, let's go home now…" Ferio suggested as he wiped Fuu's sweaty face with a hanky.

"No, I want to dance, hehe, Hal, dance with me!" She said as she got up and pulled Hal out of his seat to dance with him. Ferio's jaw dropped and he slammed the table with a fist.

"Ferio, what the heck?" Soo Nam scolded as Ferio looked down in jealousy.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Ferio said as he got up and left. Soo Nam was about to get up, "Wait Ferio, what the…" But Sano sat her down.

"Let him go, you'll see him tomorrow, let's dance." Sano said as he lifted her up. Soo Nam giggled because he was tickling her and they went to the dance floor.

They danced for the next two hours, it was now 12:00 midnight and the club was starting to empty. Fuu and Hal sat down at the table.

"Um, You can only speak Engrish, neh?" Fuu asked struggling to speak English as she took a sip from a whiskey bottle.

"Of course I can speak Japanese, I was born here." Hal answered in Japanese as he stroked her hair. And Fuu giggled flirtatiously. She chugged down the whisky and she sat on his lap.

"Your Japanese and White?" Fuu asked as she kicked her feet back and forth. Fuu looked at him, he was cute, he had black hair, a stubble on his upper lip, a chiseled jaw line, and with the complexion of a Japanese man. He was gorgeous, she laid back on his stomach before he answered and felt his tight abs. Fuu made a surprised face and nodded in approval.

"Yes, my mother's Japanese." Hal answered as he licked her neck. Fuu slapped his nose playfully.

"Stop it!" Fuu cried playfully and giggled. Sano and Soo Nam saw them flirting and looked at each other.

"Should we take her home before he cozies too much to her?" Sano asked with a concerned look. Soo Nam looked at what she was doing first, kissing his cheek and laughing flirtatiously.

"Yeah, let's go get her."

Soo Nam and Sano walked up to her.

"Sorry Hal, but we're going to go now." Soo Nam said sternly grabbing Fuu's wrist.

Fuu held back, "Hey, let me go!" Fuu yelled yanking her arm back, "Besides, I want to stay here with Hal. She said as she giggled and caressed his cheek. "You go, I'll just see you guys tomorrow…" Fuu said as she almost passed out. Soo Nam started to get irritated and crossed her arms.

"Hmph, fine, if you don't want to come, I'll just go home then!" Soo Nam yelled as she walked out. Sano was going to go after her, but then paused and looked at Hal.

"You, bring her to the Korean Crown Hotel, and if she's not their, I'm going to kick your ass!" Sano warned, and he ran to get Soo Nam. Hal smiled mischievously and looked at Fuu, who had fainted on his shoulder.

"I'll make sure she gets back for sure…" He picked her up and walked out of the club. He brought her to a different hotel, a cheap one at that.

He laid Fuu down on the bed and she hugged a pillow in her sleep. He smiled at her and took his shirt off, leaving his firm abs and biceps bare je sat next to Fuu. He kissed her lips and started to strip her of her clothes. But before he could take her pants Fuu woke up, now a lot less drunk.

"Hal, what are you doing, where am I?" Fuu yelled as she grabbed her shirt and covered her bare skin.

"Don't worry Fuu, it won't be that bad. He approached her and Fuu crawled back until he back was to the wall. Fuu started to breath loudly as his hand crawled up her leg.

"Get off of me!" Fuu cried, to scared to move he jumped on her and started kissing her, on her lips and on her neck. Fuu tried to push him off but nothing worked.

"Please, Hal, stop it!" Fuu pleaded but he continued He grabbed the back of her bra, but before he could remove it she kneed his chin and he gasped in pain and fell to the floor. Fuu cried and ran out of the room. In the hall way she put her shirt on and the hotel room door opened.

"Get away from me!" She cried as she picked up one of the decorative vases and threw it at him. Hal shielded himself with his arm and smashed, His arm were bleeding and he went into a rage. Fuu was gone and pressing the elevator button, desperately hoping it would hurry.

"Oh please, hurry!" Fuu said to herself. Hal was running to the elevator and Fuu ran inside and closed the door. She gave a deep breath of relief and fell to the elevator's floor and cried. When the doors opened she ran out of the hotel and on to the sidewalk.

"Fuu!" Someone yelled from behind her and Fuu swiftly turned around. It was Ferio. She broke into more tears and ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Ferio, I'm sorry!" Fuu pleaded as she kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, I'm not mad anymore. But what are you doing here?" Ferio asked looking at her.

"The American, he was going to rape me." Fuu answered as she cried again. But before Ferio could answer Hal came running out with a gun in his hand. He pointed the gun at Fuu's back, but right before he shot he pushed Fuu out of the way.

"No, Ferio!"

_Bang…_ Blood spattered on Fuu's clothes.

**END**

Oh No! What happened to Ferio? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. So since it was a sad ending, here's some bad news. Tome between new chapter will be longer and longer. So I might post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks. Sorry, but I'm writing as many chapter as I can before I go to Mexico, and when I come back, I might take 2 weeks off writing. Sorry guys, I'm so sorry, how could I stand 3 weeks of not reading a fanfiction that updates usually every 2 days. Well, see you in chapter 12!

For more info on chapter 12 visit my tears oF U profile.

P.S. Lease review, the more reviews the faster I will spit out chapters… xD thanks to all my readers who read. It's the 650th hits anniversary of SMK! Yay, I wanna thank all the readers who reviewed, and even the one's who didn't, even without your words of advice I can hear your suggestions… or is it just me? xD


	12. Back to Japan Off to America?

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima.**

_Chapter 12_

_Back to Japan. Off to America?_

BANG… Fuu's eyes went cold, her body could not move. Hal stood there in shock; he had just shot one of his good friends.

"Oh my gosh, she's dead!" People around them yelled in Korean and running away.

Ferio laid on the ground, next to the corpse of _Soo _Nam. Her face lying on the gravel, blood splattered all over a ground, and a puddle under her body.

"S-S-Soo Nam…" Ferio hissed frightfully. Her brown hair spread on the ground, her warm and light skin, felt dead and icy.

"Soo Nam!" Fuu broke into tears as she crawled to Soo Nam and laid her head on her lap. Her face covered in dirt and drops of blood. She had been shot on her stomach. Fuu's tears fell onto her cheek, contrasting from the red blood.

Soo Nam moaned in pain and opened her eyes. Fuu gasped in relief.

"Soo Nam, you're alive." Fuu struggled between tears and hugged her.

"Fuu, tell Ferio I'm sorry for everything. And, and tell Hal I'm not mad at him." Fuu nodded her head and looked up to see where Hal was, he wasn't there anymore, but she didn't care. Trying to hold back his tears, Ferio came up to them and Soo Nam smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Ferio…" Soo Nam said, starting to breathe heavily. Ferio had tears coming out of his eyes, and wiped some blood of her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't be…" Soo Nam giggled and strained in pain. From behind them Sano yelled Soo Nam's name. Sano came running apprehensively and he froze, and fell to his knees.

Tears raced down his face, "S-Soo Nam, what… happened?" Sano asked nervously stroking her hair.

"Nothing bad, Sano, this is for the best." Soo Nam said trying to keep positive. Sano cried loudly and hugged her.

"I love you Sano…" Soo Nam said weakly.

"I love you too, Soo Nam!" Sano yelled as tears absorbed into her shirt.

"I guess it's only going… to be F.F.S. now…" Soo Nam added as a tear fell from her eye and she desperately tried to hug Sano back.

"No, it's going to stay the F.F.S.S!" He yelled in a rage. Soo Nam coughed out blood and her eyes closed.

"I'll be waiting… for you…" Soo Nam faded away and her head dropped to her side, her soul was gone in heaven. It was a depressing sadness for a few minutes and Sano started crying loudly. Fuu started to cry as well as Sano held her in his arms. The raving sound of an ambulance came; someone had called the police, because police cars came. Still united, Ferio, Fuu, Sano, & Soo Name sat on the ground, until the unity was broken forever when the police took her body and put her in the ambulance.

"Soo Nam!" Sano yelled trying to stop the police. Fuu and Ferio stopped him and hugged him tight as he cried on their shoulders.

Ferio and Fuu asked Sano if he wanted to go back to the hotel until someone called for news about Soo Nam.

"I'll stay here, thanks anyways." Sano answered as he got up and walked off.

Sano walked on the same sidewalk where Soo Nam told him she liked him. Just the last day Sano was the happiest man on Earth, and now he was alone to live on the Earth.

_"I like you very much!" _It repeated in Sano's head. He never wanted to forget what her voice sounded like, and what she looked like. He looked up at the sky. No stars, for the 1st time he noticed how dead the sky looked without stars. Maybe it was all the lights of Seoul. He put his hands in his pockets and walked alone, once again.

The trip home was delayed one week, for Soo Nam's funeral. Hye Ran lost many pounds after she found out about her daughter's death. Fuu was so guilty, the words; _This is all my fault…_kept repeating in her mind. And it was true, if she hadn't drunk so much, she would've been in control of her body and she wouldn't have gone with Hal. At the funeral Fuu couldn't look at Soo Nam's peaceful body. Her body was cleaned, and she had her mother's dress on, the night when her water broke. It was a gorgeous white gown, with a pink rose on the left chest, with a ribbon on the waist. Fuu hid her face on Ferio's jacket and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Soo Nam, I'm so sorry…" Fuu said to her as they closed the coffin and slowly guided it to the pit of the burial. Instead of throwing a flower in, she through a cherry blossom leaf and watched it sway down with the daisies and roses, she took a deep breath and walked away. Ferio and Sano were talking with Hye Ran when Fuu came up to them.

"I-I'm so sorry Hye Ran…" Fuu said all of a sudden and hugged her with tears.

"It's okay Fuu, don't worry." Hye Ran comforted her, trying to be optimistic.

"You guys have a safe trip back, okay?" Hye Ran said, trying to hold back her tears. They all hugged her before they left in the car.

"Bye Hye Ran…"

In the car Sano looked out the window, it was foggy and cold, a strange temperature for a summer morning. He felt his pocket, and there was a paper inside. He took it out and examined it, it said: _For the Only Man I Love_.

"What's this?" Sano said to himself as he opened the letter, and he read it.

_Dear Sano,_

_You have been so great to me for the past week, it's seems like it has been 7 years already. I hope you're reading this when you're in Japan, I slipped it in your pant pocket when you weren't in your room. I just want to say I LOVE YOU with all my heart and soul. I want us to live together, and to die together, I'll wait for you here, in Seoul, or wherever God takes me. Goodbye…_

_Sincerely,_

_-Soo Nam Sun, your one and only-_

_You won't have to wait, Soo Nam…_

The rest of the way home was a sad and gloomy quiet, Fuu held on to Ferio's hand as they left the ground and into the air. Sano sitting with his parents smiled, _You don't have to wait…_ At 5:00 P.M. they were back at the airport.

"Kayeda, I want to thank you again for the trip." Fuu said politely as she bowed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Kayeda said with a little giggle as Ferio walked up to them.

"We're going to the train station to go back to Tokyo," Ferio announced to Fuu & Sano. Fuu looked down in disappointment.

"You be good Ferio!" Fuu yelled as she cried and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you, Fuu." Ferio whispered into her ear as Fuu started to cry again. Fuu gazed into his eyes, and he kissed him passionately. Ferio broke the kiss, "I need to go now, Fuu." Ferio said as he looked back at his parents who were already walking.

"Bye." Fuu said as he walked. There hands parted and Fuu stood their, alone and walked away with Sano and his parents.

Went they got home Kayeda pressed the play button on the answering message.

"You have 1 new message." It annoyingly said as Kayeda turned the stove on.

"Hello, is this the Nakashima residence? This is Fuu's parents attorneys, we have some important news, we have found her parents will. Please call this number for confirmation and we must visit to recite what it says, 555-9087." Kayeda gasped and looked at Fuu, who heard the whole thing.

"Oh my god…" Fuu said with scared eyes as she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god…" The next day the attorneys came over with the will and they all sat together at the dining table.

"Now, are you ready Fuu?" The attorney asked worried of the reaction to what he was about to say.

"Wait, where's Sano?" Kayeda asked.

"He's not here, he went out." Fuu answered.

The breeze of the wind made Sano nervous, he opened the door to the roof of the corporate building and walked to the edge and looked down. He took a deep breathe…

"Now, the 1st thing here says that all the money in their savings goes to their beloved daughter, Fuu." Fuu nodded her head as the list went on & on.

She was surprised at all the things she was getting.

Meanwhile at the roof people were gathering as they watched Sano stand right at the edge of the building

"Oh my god, he's going to kill himself!" A women cried out as they crowd grew and grew.

Sano shut his eyes and said to himself, "I'm sorry mother & father, I'm sorry Ferio… I'm sorry Fuu!"

"The final thing is… You will be moving to America to live with your uncle and aunt in San Fransisco, immediately after Fuu gets the news." The attorney held out the plane ticket for San Fransisco, California.

"What?" Fuu yelled as she got up and slammed the table.

"Oh my god, he fell off!" People screamed as Sano fell from a 20-story building.

**END**

**Another dead one, eh? I hoped you like this chapter, I know it might be confusing at the end where I keep changing the scenes, it's just my way of trying to make it feel like a Taiwanese Drama (xD) Well, see you guys in chapter 13! Were almost too the 1,000 hits anniversary!**


	13. Falling Apart

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima.**

_Chapter 13_

_Falling Apart_

A/N- After Fuu arrives in America when someone is speaking in **bold**, they're speaking English.

"Aaaah! He's falling!" A woman yelled as Sano stepped of the roof and went into an almost eternal fall. From behind them firemen were rushing with a giant trampoline.

"Hurry, he's almost to the ground!" The fireman announced to the others as they ran faster. And right before he hit the ground he hit the trampoline and he flew back up until he rested on the trampoline.

"How is he?" A man asked from the crowd.

The paramedics examined him, "He fainted from the fall and when he hit the trampoline head first it fractured his neck." There was a large gasp of relief and surprise, they took Sano in the ambulance and took him away.

"What?" Fuu yelled as she stood up and slammed the table.

"It clearly states that-" Fuu interrupted as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Fuu?" Kayeda asked.

"I'll be back to pack later." Fuu walked out of the house and slammed the door. She had Kayeda's car keys and drove off. Fuu thought of how she was going to tell Ferio and started to cry. She sniffled and wiped her tears away as she parked the car. It was a nice day as she got out of the car and looked up the hill. Sanbanchijin was still there, and it will always be there. She walked up to the hill and saw four little kids playing tag there. It reminded Fuu of F.F.S.S. Fuu smiled as the kids looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Fukotsu, I just moved here, I'm 6!" A girl with long blonde hair and braids said as she held out her hand. Fuu suddenly remembered the day she met Ferio, she had did the same thing.

_"Hello, I'm Fuu, I just moved here and I'm 6 years old."_ Fuu knelt down to Fukotsu leveland shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Fuu, I used to live here and I'm 17." The other kids giggled as Fuu got up and looked at sanbanchijin's leaves. It was a ripe & radiant pink, "It's beautiful." Fuu said to herself as she picked a bunch of leaves that were together.

"It's been a long time since we've seen sanbanchijin, huh?" Someone said to Fuu, Fuu looked up and saw Ferio smiling at her, her face lit up and she smiled.

"Ferio, what are you doing here?" Fuu asked as she ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ferio smiled, "I know this is all of a sudden, but I'm moving back here in a week!" Ferio announced, surprised at Fuu's sad reaction he asked what was wrong. Fuu dropped her head and tears fell to the grass. The four kids gathered from the side of sanbanchijin and watched.

"W-well, I'm moving to California today…" Fuu also announced, trembling in fear. Ferio's mind went blank and he stood there with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Ferio spat out as Fuu fell to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Ferio, they found my parent's will, and it clearly says that I have to move with my relatives in-" Ferio interrupted as he hugged her tight.

"Don't worry about me Fuu, I know you will, but I'll always love you no matter what!" Fuu broke into even more tears and pushed her face into Ferio's chest.

"I know, I just don't want to leave you and Sano!" Fuu looked into his eyes and she kissed him.

"Eeeek!" The kids screamed as they ran home. They broke the kiss and laughed as they ran home.

"Haha, I love kids." Fuu said as Ferio noticed a black car drive to the hill.

"Who's this?" Ferio asked as he watched the car park next to Kayeda's.

"No, not now!" Fuu suddenly yelled as she hid behind Ferio.

"Who is it?" Ferio asked nervously. Fuu couldn't answer and she just let Ferio find out for himself.

"Fuu, we have to go now or you'll miss your flight!" The attorney announced showing the packed suitcases to Ferio & Fuu. Ferio took a deep breath and turned around to look at Fuu.

"Don't look at me like that, Ferio!" Fuu whined as she shoved his arm and looked down.

"C'mon, you have to go now." Ferio said as he messed up her hair and picked her up. Fuu laughed loudly as the attorney rolled his eyes. Fuu started to cry, even if Ferio was still there as he carried her to the car. He sat her down in the seat and looked at Fuu with his handsome smile. Even when they have been knowing each other for so long Fuu would still blush.

"I'm going to miss you." Ferio said as he kissed her.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Fuu said as she pierced her lips on his for 2 minutes. Ferio closed the door and Fuu waved from the inside with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Fuu!" Ferio yelled as loud as he could as the car left. Fuu stuck her head out the window and said that same.

Meanwhile, back at the Nakashima household the phone rang and Sano's father answered it.

"Hello?" He said as he picked up the phone. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth as he found out Sano was in a coma and resting in the hospital.

"Oh no, my son!" He cried as he ran to the master bedroom to tell his wife. Kayeda burst into tears and they quickly rushed to the car as they found Ferio bringing their car back.

"Mrs. Nakashima, what's wrong?" Ferio asked curiously. Kayeda couldn't answered and just sobbed on her husband's shoulder.

"I-it's Sano, he tried to fall of the roof of a skyscraper. The firemen caught him but the impact fractured his neck, and slammed his head on the trampoline.

"We're going to the hospital." Kayeda added in tears.

"I'll come to, let's go!" Ferio said opening the door for Kayeda.

The next day at 6:00 A.M. Fuu walked out of the terminal at the San Fransisco International Airport and looked around. There were people holding out signs with names on them. Fuu looked around for her name, and a man waving to her called her name.

"Ooh! Uncle Kenji!" Fuu yelled as she smiled and ran to him. Fuu hugged him and they laughed.

"It's been so long Fuu. You're all grown up now, the last time I saw you, you were only 9 years old." Uncle Kenji said looking at her.

"Hehe thanks. Where are Aunt Mako, Makino, and Kon?" Fuu asked as she picked up her luggage from the pick-up area.

"They're at home, still asleep. Those sleepyheads were too lazy to come. But you'll see them when we get to the house." Uncle Kenji answered taking her bags. They both walked out of the airport, Fuu looked everywhere, and was even amazed to see the driver's seat was on the left side.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so not used to his stuff!" Fuu cheered rubbing the steering wheel in amazement. Uncle Kenji laughed and they drove away. Fuu looked out the window and tried to pronounce things in "Engrish".

"**Mawky's…**" Fuu said slowly trying to pronounce, "Macy's" as the passed Union Square.

"Why are there so many people?" Fuu asked as she turned around from the window.

"That's a shopping area, it has all the greatest designers and retailers." Uncle Kenji replied as he turned. A few blocks later Fuu was even more surprised to see Japanese culture. They were now in Japantown.

"Wow, kanji!" Fuu yelled pointing to the restaurant sign.

"Haha, yeah, we're in Japantown, we live in the area." Uncle Kenji announced as he pulled over to a Japanese style home.

"Wow, it's just like in Hokkaido!" Fuu said amazed once again as she pulled her bags out. As Fuu walked up the stone path two teenagers ran to her.

"Oh, Makino and Kon!" Fuu yelled as she ran to them and hugged them both.

"Oh Fuu, it's been so long!" Makino cheered kissing her on the cheek. Makino was a beautiful girl, with long, flowing black hair and legs to die for. She was eighteen, and Fuu's best friend when they still lived in Japan.

"Oh my gosh, Kon, you're so big now!" Fuu said as she scuffed up his hair. Kon was born in Japan, but was raised in America when he was 1. He can understand Japanese, but can't speak it. Kon was a handsome boy with black hair at neck length. His hair was slightly curled at the end making it look like poison barbs were sticking out. Kon had broad shoulders and a wide chest, and he's only 16!

**"Haha, you to Fuu." **Kon replied as he took one of Fuu's bags.

**"Let's go inside."** Kon said, not aware that Fuu couldn't understand him. Fuu became wide eyed in confusion.

"Eh?" Fuu said scratching her chin.

"He said, 'Let's go in.'" Makino translated for him as they all laughed. As they walked in Fuu looked to the sides to see what the surrounding homes were like, they were all like normal American houses, which made their home stand out. When Fuu looked to the left she saw a familiar face walk to his car.

"**Hal?**" Fuu suddenly yelled as Hal looked up at her. Hal was startled and jumped a bit.

"Fuu, you know him?" Makino asked as Fuu stared in devastation.

"Haha, so we meet again, huh Fuu? It must be destiny." Hal said as he opened the door to his car with a handsome smile. Fuu blushed without noticing, until Makino mentioned it and Fuu hid her face.

"Don't worry Fuu, I won't do anything this time, haha." Hal said sarcastically as he got in his car and drove off at top speed in his beamer.

"Oh my god…" Fuu muttered as she dropped her backpack.

**END**

**Oh my gosh, what a twist! Hal is back in the story, with a major part this time. Hehe… sorry, but I just love to torture the main heroine. ((Fuu- Hey!)) xD**

**Anyways, I hoped you all liked it. Can't wait to see you guys in chapter 14!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, I SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT, BUT I CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT YOUR VIEWABLE SUPPORT. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. The Mysterious Kitty & Makino's Secret

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima. **

A/N- After Fuu arrives in America when someone is speaking in **bold**, they're speaking English.

_Chapter 14_

_The Mysterious Cat & Makino's Secret_

"Oh my god…" Fuu muttered to herself. Kon and Makino looked at each other in a confused manor. Fuu was still staring at where Hal was until Kon snapped right in her face. **"C'mon Fuu."**

"Oh, **o.k…**" Fuu said as she turned around and walked behind them. When Fuu came into the home it was extravagant and colorful. It had Japanese style texture and paintings.

"Wow, you have a beautiful house you guys." Fuu complimented gazing at the antique kimono on display inside the glass coffee table.

"Thanks, mom worked extra hours just to get these things shipped overseas." Makino said as she put the bags next to the door. Suddenly she heard a loud scream from across the hallway and Aunt Mako came skipping about to hug Fuu.

"Oh, Aunt Mako!" Fuu said trying to endure the pain of Aunt Mako's strong arms. Aunt Mako was not very tall. She had short black hair, with a elderly kimono on. She was all about the Japanese culture and sometimes-scolded Makino & Kon for not acting like polite & courteous Japanese children.

"My goodness, what happened to your hand Fuu?" Aunt Mako cried holding Fuu's cast as Fuu tried to think of an excuse.

"Eh, well… I tripped and landed on my fingers standing up." Fuu lied crossing her fingers at her back.

"Oh, that must've been painful!" Aunt Mako swept herself into the kitchen and got the Azuki beans from the pantry. Aunt Mako held them out for Fuu to try one, Aunt Mako had a habit of giving food people didn't like.

"Oh, ehe, no, it's okay…" Fuu said shaking her head.

"Oh, I insist, they're good for you. C'mon try them!" Aunt Mako stuffed them in her mouth as Fuu tried to cough them out.

"**This is gonna take awhile…**" Kon muttered to Makino as they took a seat for breakfast.

"Ok everyone, in celebration of Fuu's coming to America, were having a Hokkaido special! ISHIKARI SALMON OVER RICE!" Aunt Mako announced passing out the meals.

"**Ooh, this looks great!**" Kon cheered about to attack the salmon eggs, but Makino slapped his chopsticks.

"Mom's not finished, dumbie." Makino scolded as Kon groaned.

"Thank you so much Aunt Mako!" Fuu said with her eyes glued to the vegetables and salmon.

"Oh, no problem! And as for you Kon! You need to start speaking more Japanese for Fuu!" Kon groaned again as he took a bunch of rice and salmon and stuffed it in his mouth.

"That's very rude son." Uncle Kenji said as everyone laughed. But in the back of Fuu's mind, she was crying. She forgot what it felt like to be in a family. And Fuu secretly wiped a tear away from her eye.

Over the Pacific ocean Ferio came into the hospital room, where Sano was still in a coma. Kayeda had fallen asleep on the bed, holding her son's hand, and Sano's father had gone to work. Ferio smiled at how much Kayeda loved his son. In a way, Ferio was jealous of Sano, but he just sat down at opened his bag of chips. Suddenly, Sano started making sounds and Kayeda suddenly jumped.

"Sano?" Kayeda called to him as Sano's head swung from left to right. Kayeda had tears falling and Sano stopped, still in his coma. Kayeda sobbed and kissed her son's hand.

"Please be alright, Sano…" Kayeda said as she started to hum a lullaby. Ferio watched, and a tear fell down his face. Kayeda looked at him and Ferio swiftly wiped it away.

"Are you okay Ferio?" Kayeda asked as she lifter herself up.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…" Ferio said as his eyes drifted away.

"Watch Sano for me, I need to use the bathroom." When Kayeda left Ferio looked at Sano's pale face. His eyelids almost looked blue.

"You know, you're lucky to have such a great mom, Sano. I never had that. Please wake up, so your mother doesn't have to cry anymore." Ferio said, knowing that nothing would happen, he just turned and looked out the window. The heat was winding down to a bearable level, and fall was coming soon. Ferio wondered why Summer and Spring were the seasons where he and Fuu were happy, and in fall and winter were the seasons of sadness and despair. He just sighed and ate a chip, thinking of what Fuu was doing.

At dusk Fuu snuck out of the house and sat on the porch. Trying to hide from all the craziness of Aunt Make and the family, she sighed and looked up at the moment. They had a cherry blossom tree in their garden; it was still young, and not as big as sanbanchijin. But it reminded her of him. She smiled, but it was broken as she heard a car speeding towards the house. It was Hal in his car, Fuu rolled her eyes, and had the urge to run inside, but she was too scared to move.

When Hal got out of his car he looked at Fuu and smiled.

"What are you doing out, Miss Innocent?" Hal asked, referring to how it was her fault for killing Soo Nam.

"Don't give me that Hal, you were the one who killed Soo Nam, you should be in jail you bastard!" Fuu raged as loud as she could.

"Haha, sure it was, I'm the one who threw a vase at myself." Hal joked as he walked towards her. Fuu's heart started to race as he got closer.

"Stay back Hal, I have a glass in my hand!" Fuu held it up, hoping he would step back, but he kept coming until he was in her face. He whispered in her ear, "If you're in the mood or lonely, I'm home from 7 to 5 A.M. on weekdays. Hal winked at her and walked away.

"You bastard!" Fuu screamed as she hid her blushing face. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes and Fuu gasped. It was just a stray cat, looking at Fuu with it's big eyes. It had brown hair with orange hair here and there.

"What are you looking at, as if I'd want him to be my first, hmph." Fuu crossed her arms and looked away trying not to blush. She stole a look at the cat, it was still standing there looking at her.

"Oh you little, shoo, WAH!" Fuu yelled as the cat ran away and jumped onto the roof.

"What are you doing up there, you're going to wake up Auntie and Uncle!" Fuu said as she got up to see what the cat was doing. Suddenly, a small rock came flying from the roof and hit Fuu's cast. Right at the moment, it reminded her of Soo Nam. Who had brown hair and orange streak.

'Soo Nam?" Fuu called, the cat jumped from the roof and onto the porch railing. It purred and rubbed itself on Fuu's leg.

"This, this can't be," Fuu said as she picked her up.

"C'mon you, you can be my new pet, I'll hide you from Aunt Mako, she doesn't like animals." Fuu brought the cute kitty inside and tiptoed to her room. It was a beautiful guest room, with geisha fans and bamboo flooring with a futon on the floor. She turned on the light, which were next to her bags. She had set up all her small things around, her Hello Kitty clock, her pink slippers, and her Keroppi (A/N- sorry if there are any spelling errors… xD) lamp. She sat down the cat on the floor and stared into her eyes. She had cute green eyes, just like Soo Nam.

_Maybe this is a sign…_ Fuu scratched her head in puzzlement. "So, should we call you Soo Nam?" Fuu asked, the little kitty stood up with a "Meow!" Fuu giggled, "I guess that's a yes." Suddenly, a knock on the sliding door came.

"Come in." Fuu said as Makino opened it. She gasped right when she saw Soo Nam.

"Fuu, you know mom doesn't like animals!" Makino said trying to whisper. Fuu sighed.

"I know, but let's just keep this a secret for now." Fuu suggested putting Soo Nam to bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow morning." Makino close the door slowly and Fuu heard her footsteps go toward the living room, and she raised her eyebrow.

"You stay here, I'll be back." Fuu warned the kitty that purred and crawled under the blanket. Fuu opened her door a bit and saw Makino looking around before she opened the door and went outside slowly. _Where is she going…? _Instead of following her, Fuu just let it slip for once, and closed the door to go to bed.

The next day everyone woke up at 7:30 to get ready for the day.

**"The first day of school already?"** Kon groaned once again, sprawling on the floor, ready to eat breakfast. Makino came out of the bathroom all dressed up and yawning.

"Hey, where's Fuu?" Uncle Kenji asked putting the soup on the table.

"She's still asleep." Makino answered, pouring Miso Soup into her bowl.

"Then wake her up!" Aunt Mako yelled bringing the deep fried udon vegetables to the table. Kon got up and went into her room, to find a kitty eyeing him.

"Wah!" Kon yelled as Fuu swiftly jumped up and picked up Soo Nam.

"Shhh, be quiet Kon!" Fuu said petting Soo Nam, "Are you okay my little kitty?" Fuu put her down and poured more milk into Soo Nam's bowl that she stole last night.

"Stay here and be quiet, okay?" Fuu said as she closed the door. When she turned she smelt the smell of Miso Soup.

"Why are we awake so early?" Fuu said grumpily scratching her head.

"Because… it's Kon's first day of his High School and Makino's going to The San Fransisco Art Institute." Aunt Makino replied, patting on the sitting pillow as a signal for Fuu to sit.

After breakfast Kon and Makino quickly walked out of the house, knowing they were late as Fuu walked behind them. She saw Hal come out of his house as well, "Hey Makino, I had a lot of fun last-" Makino interrupted him.

"Oh look at the time, we're going to miss the bell, I better bring you to school now Kon!" Makino purposely yelled, as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

**"Geez, what's your problem?"** Kon said flinging his back pack from his back and into the car.

**"Just get in, idiot."** Fuu saw the whole thing, and it all came together. She stared at Hal who watched Makino drive away, he laughed at looked at Fuu. Fuu swiftly looked away and blushed.

"What, she wanted to lose it." Hal said as he got in his car and drove away. Fuu's jaw dropped as she stood in the hot morning sun.

"Oh, Makino's going to get it now, she's going to get pregnant!" Fuu yelled as she stomped back to her room.

"We're both going to work now, if you want to eat anything, it's in the pantry, ok?" Aunt Makino said, looking all sophisticated and mature in her business suit.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Fuu said as she sat on the couch, and smiled.

"Ok, see you later Fuu." Uncle Kenji said as he closed the door. Fuu laid down on the couch and looked at the ceiling, as Soo Nam came and jumped onto her stomach. She looked at Fuu with concerned eyes.

"What, you want me to stop Makino if she goes again?" Fuu yelled as Soo Nam purred and laid down on her stomach.

"Since when did you become so caring, Soo Nam?" Fuu muttered as she looked away grumpily, all Soo Nam did was hiss and trotted outside. Fuu thought for a while, and she thought of an idea.

"I still have that phone card!" Fuu cheered as she ran to her wrong and opened her purse to see a phone card to call anywhere in Asia. "Yes, it's still here!" Fuu cheered once again praising the card. _Let's see, should I call Ferio, or Sano… Maybe Umi & Hikaru. I haven't even told them I left the country…_ Fuu just sighed and remembered it's a different time in Japan.

That night Fuu decided to stay up the whole night, to make sure Makino didn't get out. And no longer Fuu heard the front door open, and when it closed Fuu opened her door and took a peek out the window. She saw Makino run to Hal, and kiss him, Hal grabbed her butt as they kissed and Makino giggled as Hal picked her up and brought her to his house.

"Oh that pervert!" Fuu said half whispering half yelling. She got up and opened the door slowly and walked out. There was a party going on, and lights were flashing from the window's of Hal's house. Fuu hadn't noticed, but Soo Nam was following her from behind her. Fuu opened the front door and there were many Americans dancing and making out.

"Gosh, so perverted." Fuu insulted as someone pulled her arm.

"Eeeek!" Fuu landed on a guy's lap and Fuu stared at him. He looked drunk and he proceeded to trail his hand to her goodies. Fuu stood up and kicked his face.

"How dare you try to touch me, you perv!" Fuu yelled as she ran away. She tried looking for Makino and Hal, and she caught them walking upstairs.

"Argh, no pervert is going to touch my cousin!" Fuu declared as she ran upstairs. When she got up, there were about 5 doors, and Fuu didn't know which one to pick. One had THREE people about to… and another had two girls… and she finally found the master bedroom. Fuu tiptoed to the side of the room. Makino an Hal wee kissing at the balcony as Fuu watched, ready to pounce on Hal. Hal unbuttoned her shirt, and Fuu had no choice but to charge at him.

"Don't touch my cousin, I know what you're going to do to her!" But before Fuu charged into Hal he moved to the left and Fuu immediately tried to stop, but she was going to fast and flipped over the balcony, with her hand still on the rail.

"Fuu?" Makino yelled in a terrible panic. All Hal did as watch as sweat fell down Fuu's forehead.

"This is payback for what you did to me in Japan." Hal said as Makino gasped.

"What, you met her?" Makino yelled at him as Fuu struggled to hang on.

"Makino, will you just help me please! Help!" Fuu yelled as she broke into tears.

"Oh, grab my-" Hal pushed her back into the room and Makino fell to the floor. Fuu looked around, as saw Soo Nam at the roof, Hal lit a cigarette. And was about to plunge it into Fuu's nails. Fuu shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for the intense pain. But before he could do it Makino screamed in frustration and ran to push Hal off the balcony. But Hal just picked her up and threw her to the side where Makino slammed her head on the railings and fell to the floor.

"Makino!" Hal continued, but Soo Nam jumped from the roof and onto Hal's head, where she scratched and bit. Hal spun around trying to get her off his head. But he lost his balance and fell to the ground, head first. Fuu heard Soo Nam squeal, and people screaming.

"Someone help me!" Fuu cried out as loud as she could. Makino got up, not balanced, the side of her head was bleeding and she pulled Fuu back to the balcony.

"I'm sorry, Makino, this is all my fault!" Fuu yelled as she hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault Fuu, you were there for me." Makino said.

"Before Hal left to Japan, I was raped by Hal, and he said if I didn't come every night so he would rape me again, he would kill me." Makino confessed as Fuu's eyes widened and she embraced Makino as she started to cry. They both looked down the balcony, and Soo Nam was there running away from the crowd. Hal, who was dead the instant his head hit the rocky ground, was bleeding everywhere. Makino and Fuu looked at each other, thinking they were going to be interviewed by the police, and Makino could go to jail!

"Oh no, Makino, you killed someone!" Fuu yelled, afraid for her cousin.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them it was an act of self-defense." Makino reassured them, as they hugged tight.

"He's gone, we don't have to worry about some bad guy trying to touch us, right?" Fuu said as they both giggled and cried at the same time. They opened the door and snuck out of the party to go home, as they saw two police cars roving by.

Makino and Fuu looked at each other in fright and nervousness.

"It was an act of self-defense." Makino said out of nowhere.

"Hurry, let's get home!" Fuu yelled, still giggling, she and Makino walked back to the house, with Soo Nam following them from behind. They tiptoed inside and went to bed, with Makino's futon next to Fuu's, so they would be safe together.

**END**

**Chapter 14 has come to a close. SMK is almost nearing the end of it's epic saga, it's been a great 2 months torturing Fuu and Ferio. (xD) I want to thank all the people who encouraged me to keep writing this fanfiction. There were maybe about 5 moments where I wanted to quit… But I will stick to the end! Oh yeah, please read my other fanfiction too please… Well I guess you don't want to hear me blabbering, on to the next chapter!**

**P.S. Do you think the end of the chapter was flattering? I don't really think it's that great, but what do you think is going to happen to Makino if the police come? wink wink **


	15. I Love You to the Very End

Author: tears oF U

Title: Sakurairo Mau Koro (As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air)

Summary: As cherry blossoms fill the air a young spring love fills the air. Two children grow up together, Fuu and Ferio. They play with their Cherry Blossom Tree every weekend, and as the color of the leaves change, the love they have for each other will never change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, and the song _Sakurairo Mau Koro._ MKR is owned by Clamp and the song is copyright Sony Music by Mika Nakashima.**

A/N- After Fuu arrives in America when someone is speaking in **bold**, they're speaking English.

_Chapter 15_

_I Love You to the Very End_

_5 years after Fuu departed from Japan, she has been a successful woman. She wrote a book about her life, and it became a best seller in Japan and the U.S. Back in Japan, Ferio had found a new girlfriend, named Yoko. It was only a way to hide his sadness that he wouldn't see Fuu for a long time. Sano, still in a coma has been getting weaker and weaker, his mother and father have been at his side everyday, hoping that one day he will awaken._

"Hon, I'm back from China!" Yoko yelled, she slipped her slippers of and ran inside with her bags. She walked into the bedroom with a smile on, to find Ferio asleep, as usual. Ferio was now 23, taking the "family business" as a lawyer; he is one of the finest lawyers in Japan. He still resides in Hokkaido, where he bought his house right before he found out about Fuu leaving to the U.S. He hoped one day that Fuu would come back, but the hope was fading away.

Ferio awoke and looked forward, with his chin to his neck.

He smiled, "Yoko, you're back! I missed you!" Ferio cheered happily as he got off the bed, baring his muscular arms and stomach, he walked up to Yoko and hugged her. He smelt Yoko's hair, and it reminded him of Fuu. He shook the thought out of his head, and kissed Yoko.

"Why are you just in your boxers, it's already 12, you've been sleeping in too much." Yoko said as she put the bags on the side of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Get a shirt on and come to the kitchen, I have lots of food and souvenirs. Ferio stood at the door, examining his sexy girlfriend. She had beautiful silky black hair, curvaceous hips which were hugged by Yoko's tight jeans, and a face of an angel.

"What are you staring at, come over here silly." Yoko giggled; she took out several things from the bag and set them on the table.

"Ooh, Chinese food, yes!" Ferio said with his eyes glued to rice dumplings and moon cakes. Yoko opened the boxes, picked one, and put it into Ferio's mouth. Ferio smiled and kissed her playfully. He got up and kissed her, walking to the bedroom at the same time. Yoko broke the kiss and giggled, "I knew you would want to the second I came back." Ferio slammed the door closed, hearing giggles and moans from behind the door.

All the way in the New York City Fuu walked out of her apartment complex with a few paparazzi hiding behind bushes. Fuu moved to The Big Apple after her big break, The Cherry Blossom Tree, which is based on all the things she had gone through, in Hokkaido, in Korea, and in the U.S. She lives with Makino & her publicist/friend, Lynne. Fuu has also become very fluent in English, but with a hint of that Japanese accent. Makino and Lynne followed from behind, with Soo Nam (the kitty) following behind, they finally caught up to her.

"Why are you going so fast, you even forgot your bags." Makino muttered handing her suitcase and Chanel bag.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to go back to Japan and see Ferio and Sano!" Fuu cheered, still the little kid she is, even at 22.

"**Why did you have to drag us along with you? I need to know again."** Lynne repeated, for the fifth time.

Fuu sighed, **"Because, I need another inspiration for my next book, I told you a hundred times Lynne!"** Fuu called a taxi and it immediately stopped for them, they put their suitcases in the back and got in the car.

"**International Airport, please."** Lynne ordered the driver, but in a nice way.

Makino and Lynne face Fuu, and listed the things they needed.

Tickets- check

Passport- check

Make-up- check

Cell phones- check

Clothes- check

**"Ok, good, we have everything, now let's go to Japan, Yeah!" **Makino cheered as the rest of the girls followed with a "woooh!" and a "yay!"

----_The Next Day_----

"Oh my gosh, after so many hours, were here!" Fuu yelled stretching and jumping up and down. People from time to time would notice her, some even came up for an autograph, and others just pointed her out to his or her friends or family.

**"Wow, Japan's air smells so good!"** Lynne said taking a deep breath.

"Gosh, the last time I was at this airport was 5 years ago," Fuu muttered to herself as she turned around and looked at the airplane from afar. Makino got a cab and she and Lynne got in, not noticing Fuu.

"Oh…" Makino said to herself, forgetting something. Makino stuck her head out the window, "Fuu! What the heck are you doing, let's go!" Fuu turned around with a gasp and quickly ran to the cab and put her stuff in.

**"Let's go visit my boyfriend!" **Fuu suggested, then giving the address to the driver. Ferio had given Fuu her address over the phone a few years back, and that was the last time they talked, ever since Fuu has been so busy and all. Makino and Lynne giggled in their little corner.

"I wouldn't really call him your boyfriend anymore, Fuu. You haven't talked in 3 years." Makino pointed out, as Fuu sighed and looked out the window. She hasn't looked out a window and thought for a long time. A tear fell down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. Makino examined her, and leaned forward a bit to see Fuu's face.

**"Are you okay, Fuu?"** Lynne asked in a worried tone. Fuu sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

**Ferio's Home**

"Hon, I'm going to go out to get a couple groceries, real quick, will you be okay?" Yoko yelled from the door as she picked up her purse. All the way from the couch Ferio yelled, "Yeah! I'll be fine, but why do you always have to treat e like a baby?" Ferio complained, knowing the answer she would give.

Ferio mouthed the words the same time Yoko said it. "Because you're my baby." Ferio heard the door slam and he just laid down on the couch watching TV.

30 minutes later, outside their driveway the cab pulled over and Fuu, Makino, and Lynne got out. Lynne took her sunglasses off to examine the enormous house.

"Wow, your boyfriend must be rich." Lynne said closing the door.

"Here's the money, thank you." Makino thanked the cab and it left.

"Oh my gosh, Makino, I don't know what to do, how am I supposed to go knock on that door out of nowhere! For all we know, he could be married with a kid already… I can't do this!" Fuu roved on and on hugging Makino and Lynne.

**"Don't worry, we'll go with you." **Lynne said, taking her hand and dragging her to the front door.

"Now… ring the doorbell." Makino guided her hand, she took her index finger, and pushed it on the doorbell.

"Oh no, I'm going to run away!" Fuu yelled turning around, but Lynne and Makino held her back and turned her around as the door opened.

_Oh my gosh, I can't do this anymore, oh my god! He looks so sophisticated!_ Fuu yelled in her mind, no one talked, Ferio stood there, wide eyed.

"Ferio, it's me!" Fuu yelled, with tears in her eyes, as she hugged Ferio. Ferio still stood there, frozen.

_Fuu, your back…_ Ferio thought, as he slowly lifted his arms, and hugged her tight. Fuu cried and sobbed loudly.

"I missed you." Fuu said, looking into his eyes, she gave a worried look on her face, Ferio was looking behind her, and she turned around. Yoko stood behind Lynne and Makino, her jaw dropped, and the groceries fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Yoko yelled pushing Lynne and Makino out of the way, and stomped up to Fuu. Soo Nam jumped out of the way, quietly hissing at Yoko.

"I'm Ferio's girlfriend, aren't I?" Fuu turned around, and Ferio had nothing to say. He looked down, and saw Soo Nam. _What the…_ Soo Nam gave a meow and wagged her tail.

"Who's this girl Ferio?" Fuu yelled, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, you bitch!" Yoko pulled Fuu's hair and she lost balance.

"Let go of me, you!" Fuu yelled kicking Yoko's stomach.

"Oh god! Stop it you two!" Makino yelled breaking them up. Lynne stood there, not knowing what was happening, but she guessed the obvious.

"Ferio, how could you!" Fuu and Yoko said at the same time. Ferio stood there, sweating, and tried to look away, but there was nothing else to look at.

"I thought, you said you love me." Fuu said, as a tear raced down her cheek. She shook her head in pity, and ran off.

"**Fuu, wait!"** Lynne called running after her. Makino looked at Ferio, disgusted.

"You know, everyday, she would talk about you? She even dedicated her book to you! And you go and get with another girl! How dare you!" Makino walked up to him, and slapped his face and stomped away.

"Yoko, I can-" Yoko screamed in frustration and slapped him.

"So this is the girl your friends said you loved, huh! I thought all that was over, but you still love her don't you…?" Yoko said calming down, she walked inside the house, shoving Ferio out of the way. Ferio fell to the ground and sat next to the wall.

"Fuu, I'm sorry…" Ferio watched Fuu stomp up the hill, where sanbanchijin is. He looked inside the house, and went in.

Fuu stomped up the hill, with mixed emotions. _How could he do this? _

**"Fuu! Stop!"** Lynne called, tiring out, she fell on the grass and sat down. **"Settle… down!"** She yelled, panting.

**"We should let her be, let's leave her alone." **Makino suggested, sitting next to her as they watched Fuu scream and yell.

"Sanbanchijin, you were supposed to protect us!" Fuu yelled, kicking it's stump and shaking the branches. She pounded on it, and cried, she gave up and slid down to the ground. Fuu looked to her left, and something was inscribed on the wall.

_Ferio&Fuu_

_4ever_

Fuu stared at it, and put her palm on it, next to it was a date; it was just a few days ago that he wrote it. Fuu's heart said to go back, and apologize. But she was to stubborn to go, and that was when Soo Nam trotted up to her, giving her a wide eyed adorable kitty look.

"Gosh, Soo Nam, you're getting to old to be giving me advice…" Fuu said crossing her arms and looking up at the sky. She felt in her pocket, and the sanbanchijin figurine was there, where she kept it. Soo Nam walked up to her and rubbed her head on her leg.

"Ohh! I know what you're tying to do! Well I'm not going back there, risking my hair getting pulled out!" Fuu crossed her arms, "Hmph!" Soo Nam did her usual, cute eyes thing, and Fuu gave up.

"Fine! But if my hair gets pulled out, I'm shaving your fur." Fuu yelled as she got up and walked back towards the house, as Soo Nam ran away in fear. Fuu passed Makino and Lynne, without even looking at them.

**"Wait, Fuu, where are you going?" **Lynne asked getting up, but Makino stopped her once again.

**"This is between her, and her boyfriend."** Makino warned, "But I need to see what's going to happen, c'mon!" Makino got up and they both giggled and followed behind Fuu.

"Do you love this girl, Ferio?" Yoko yelled, neighbors were looking out there windows, some were even shoving there ear to the screen of there window. Fuu was about to barge in, when she heard the commotion going on inside, she hid at the side of the door, trying not to be seen.

"I- do love her…" Ferio finally confessed, after 3 years of being together. Yoko stood there, with a blank expression on her face, as a tear starting racing down, and then dropped onto her shirt.

"All this time, I was just a temporary replacement…" Yoko said, as she wiped the tears from her face, and then walked into her room. Ferio stood there, his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. He heard Yoko yelling out how stupid she was to love Ferio, and how wasteful it was to lose her virginity to him. Fuu raised an eyebrow, _What? VIRGINITY… You lost it… to Ferio?_

Yoko came out of the room with her bags and a suitcases, I'll come back for my other stuff next week, I love you very much Ferio. I hope you will be happy with Fuu, I- I'm…" Yoko's voice trailed off, she was trying to hold her tears back. Within a moment she walked up to him, and kissed him for the last time.

"Goodbye, Ferio." Yoko said as she got her cell phone out to order a taxi.

"He watched her walk out of the house, and the door slam shut.

Fuu had a faint gasp as Yoko looked at her after she had shut the door. But instead of slapping her, Yoko just smiled, and she caressed Fuu's cheek with her palm.

"You're lucky, I guess it was never meant to be. Take care of him, okay?" Yoko's voice was shaky, as her tears starting coming out again. She looked out, as the taxi pulled over at the driveway, and she walked. Fuu watched her put her things in the trunk.

"Y-Yoko! It's Yoko right? I promise, I'll take care of him" Fuu said, Yoko smiled.

"You really are a nice girl, take care, Fuu." Fuu nodded her head as Yoko got in the cab, and left.

Fuu looked at the door, wanting to go in so bad, she ran desperately inside, and stopped. Ferio sat on the ground, with tears in his eyes. Fuu felt her pocket again, and took out the figurine and held it out.

"Look, I kept it safe." Fuu said as she cried and ran to him.

"I missed you so much Ferio." Fuu said as she hugged him. Ferio hugged her back.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry Fuu, I destroyed our relationship." Ferio said in a guilty tone.

"No! You didn't hon, I'm not mad." Fuu looked at him, and they kissed, they both stood up, still kissing, as Makino, Lynne, and Soo Nam watched from the front door.

**"Let's give them some privacy." **Lynne suggested, as she slowly closed the door. The two love birds, were still kissing, you could here them breathing loud. They both sweated as Ferio slammed her onto the wall, and Fuu moaned as he sucked on her neck, and they stopped real quickly, to look at each other.

"Do you want to do this?" Ferio asked, still breathing heavily with sweat on his forehead.

"Oh, I've been waiting my whole life for this!" Fuu giggled and they kissed again, as Ferio lifted her up and took her to the room, and slammed the door.

After the steamy hour Fuu flipped from Ferio's chest to the bed, covering her breast. She turned to her side and looked at Ferio, with a smile.

"I love you." Fuu said, kissing his soft and warm lips.

"Fuu, I want to give you something. He opened the side table drawer, opened a box, which hap another back, and opened that box and took the smaller one out. He turned to his side to show the box to her. Fuu gasped, knowing what was coming next.

"Fuu, will you marry me?" Ferio opened the box, containing a beautiful golden ring. In the middle, was a pink colored jewel, with one cherry blossom shaped leaf, which was made up of diamonds on each corner.

"Oh my god, Ferio!" Fuu yelled covering her mouth in great shock.

"I bought it the week after you left, knowing it would be awhile before you came back, I kept it." Ferio smiled as a happy tear fell down Fuu's face.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Fuu yelled as she put her clothes on and jumped on him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Fuu yelled happily as she hugged him.

"I love you to the very end, Fuu." Ferio whispered into her ear.

"I love you to the very end also, Ferio." Fuu also whispered into his ear.

In the hospital, Kayeda was asleep on the chair, as Sano's head started to move.

"Hn, Soo Nam… I love you…" Kayeda suddenly woke up, hearing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Sano was pail and skinny, he has been in a coma for 5 years. Sano's eyes opened slowly, his sight was hazy, but it came clear, the first thing he saw was his mom, who looked older since she last saw her.

"Mom, why do you look, so old?" Kayeda cried, and yelled for the nurse.

"Sano, you've been in a coma for 5 years." Kayeda said to him, the nurse came into the room, and she gasped.

"Oh, your son Mrs. Nakashima, he's awake!" The nurse said in shock.

"5 years?" Sano was so surprised, it felt only like a second in darkness before his eyes opened.

"Yes, your father's at work, we have to call him." Kayeda said taking her cell phone out.

"Wait, mom, where's Fuu?" Sano asked, desperately. Kayeda looked down, not wanting Sano to know.

"She moved to America the day you tried to kill yourself." Kayeda said, and Sano gasped. He remembered everything that happened, and that was why he was in a coma.

"I'm sorry mom. I must have made your life hell!" Sano said with tears.

"No, it's alright."

Later, Kayeda told Sano that Fuu had written a best seller in America and Japan. And Sano smiled, happy for her. And he overheard some nurses talking.

"Did you hear, I heard that author, Fuu, came to Japan, she's in Hokkaido right now!" Sano gasped, and slowly took out the IV in his arm.

"Wait, Sano, where are you going?" Kayeda yelled from the door as Sano put the clothes on he was wearing before.

He took a cab, and gave the driver the address.

Ferio and Fuu walked to sanbanchijin, where Lynne and Makino were playing with Soo Nam.

"You guys made up?" Makino asked eagerly. Fuu and Ferio looked at each other and smiled.

**"I guess that's a yes." **Lynne signaled, as a car pulled over. It was Sano, and he got out and tried ti run up the hill.

"Fuu, Ferio!" Sano called, panting. Fuu turned around, and gasped.

"Sano! What happened toy you, you're so skinny!" Fuu yelled running up to him and hugging him.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Ferio walked up to them.

"Sano, you're alive!" Ferio said, leaving Fuu in a confused state.

"What, what do you mean?" Fuu asked, as Makino, Lynne, and Soo Nam walked up to them.

"I-I was in a coma until 30 minutes ago." Sano said, as Fuu gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even know!" Fuu said as she embraced Sano.

"I'm fine now." Sano reassured Fuu, and they all laughed. Ferio and Fuu looked at each other. Fuu gave the signal for Ferio to announce the big news.

"Ok you guys, for our whole lives, both of us have always wanted this. In two years of planning, we will get married!" Ferio said as they all gasped and hugged them, with Soo Nam and Sano's shoulder.

"Hey little girl, you look familiar." Sano said, petting her as Soo Nam licked his cheek.

"So, what are we waiting for, we better start planning and organizing!" Makino yelled in Japanese, and then said it to Lynne in English.

"Yeah!" They all said, throwing their hands up.

"To life and love you guys!" Sano cheered as they all laughed and huddled together.

"Ferio, I want you to be the best man." Ferio pointed out.

"And Makino, I want you to be my matron of honor." Fuu said, as Lynne frowned hearing the word matron of honor. "And you Lynne, you can be the wedding planner," Fuu added, Lynne then smiled, knowing the obvious since she was Fuu's publicist.

"I really trust in all of you guys." Ferio added. "And you, my little cat, will be the flower kitten!" Fuu said to Soo Nam as she purred and licked Fuu's face.

"YAY!" They all yelled and laughed as they walked to sanbanchijin to catch up.

**--Two Years Later--**

"Oh my gosh, after all that planning, the day is finally here!" Fuu yelled as she got off the bed and stretched. Ferio had stayed at Sano's house, since it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.

"Fuu, let's go! The make-up artist and photographer are here!" Makino called from downstairs. Fuu got her slippers on.

"Okay, I'll be there in just a sec!"

Makino, Lynne, Emeruade, Hikaru, and Umi had already gotten their hair and make up done. There bride's maids dresses were gorgeous, it was made up of a beautiful white corset with a hazy pink ribbon around the bust. And a gorgeous cherry blossom colored dress, with pearl necklaces.

Sano, Eagle, Kon, Lantis, and Ascot had just arrived, to escort their partners to the wedding in the entourage limousine. (Pairs are in order Sano & Makino, Lynne & Eagle, Kon & Emeruade, Hikaru & Lantis, and Umi & Ascot.)

After a grueling hair do and make-up session Fuu came out of the room, as beautiful as ever. Her hair was curled back, with pink barrettes shaped as cherry blossom leaves. He dress was gorgeous; it was a white corset, with a pink bead design that had wavy lines going down from the top. The dress was white with a pretty pink beaded design at the hem. She had light pink pearls on, and diamond earrings that looked like a flower blooming with jade crystals as the leaves.

"Ok everyone, let's get to sanbanchijin!" Fuu cheered putting her glass pumps on. Everyone cheered as the whole entourage got in the limo and drove away.

At the tree the tables were set in the back, and all the guests were sitting in the chars, which were covered by a white cloth and then a pink see through cloth over it. The alter was set up in front of sanbanchijin, it had a big arch with pink and white roses growing on it. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, and even sanbanchijin looked happy. Ferio was waiting with the rest of the people who were invited to the ceremony. The priest came up to him.

"Nervous?" He asked. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I've been waiting my whole life for this." Ferio said to him, with inspiring eyes.

"They're here!" A women called, as the limo stopped from outside. The next hour, the ceremony started. Mika Nakashima performed her song, _Sakurairo Mau Koro,_ as the entourage walked up the isle arm in arm. And at the very moment, Fuu walked up the isle, with Uncle Kenji and Aunt Mako, and her parents there in spirit. When she got up to the face of the alter, Fuu thanked her uncle and aunt, and kissed them on the cheek, and joined Ferio, with the entourage at each side.

After everything else, the priest asked for them to say there vows.

"Fuu, I loved you the first day we met, at this same exact place 20 years ago. I never thought we would have to go through so much, and I know Soo Nam is happy for us, in her new form." Soo Nam purred, holding the tiny cherry blossom petal basket. "I will help you, through richer and poorer, and I love you to the very end." Ferio said, trying to hold back his tears, but Fuu just let it all out, and they were happy tears, this time. Fuu sniffled.

"Ferio, I loved you since the first day we met, right here. I'm so sorry I had to put you through hell these past years, and we've come a long way, still strong and happy. I love you to the very end." The guests clapped as the groom and the bride cried, and smiled at each other.

"Now, Fuu, do you take Ferio, as your husband, forever?" The priest asked her. Fuu nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And Ferio, do you take, Fuu, to be your lawfully wedded wife, forever?"

"Yes, I do." The guests were touched by the great deal of happiness, and some even cried, including Aunt Mako, who was so happy for her niece she cried all over Uncle Kenji.

"By the country of Japan, and Hokkaido, I now pronounce you, Husband, & Wife. You may kiss the bride." Ferio took Fuu in her arms as they kissed each other, passionately. Everyone clapped, and gave them a standing ovation. After the kiss the two smiled at everyone, and thanked them.

"Thank you everyone, you've been so great!" Fuu announced to the entourage as they took a drink of wine.

"Yeah!" Kon cheered. They all laughed in happiness.

"And I have a surprise for you two." Lynne said taking out two tickets from her bag.

"For your honeymoon, you guys are going to Milan, Italy!" Lynne announced as they all screamed and gasped.

"Oh my god, Lynne, you're the best!" Fuu and Ferio said, staring at the tickets. They both hugged Lynne, and after the reception, Fuu and Ferio went back to the house.

"So, Ferio, I want us to have a kid." Fuu said, as she took off her dress, to reveal a sexy lingerie, and stood up, to model for Ferio.

"Oh yeah baby!" Ferio, said, as they both laughed and slammed the door shut till laughing and kissed.

**END- Sakurairo Mau Koro: As the Color of Cherry Blossoms Fill the Air.**

**Wahaha, it's the end already? It was so great working non-stop on this story. And I hope all of you review; it would be great to get some feed back on the story. Hopefully more people will read it since it's complete. And maybe I'll even get a deal with some Taiwanese TV channel to get my story turned into a drama! Oh, my life dreams! xD**

**I want to thank the people who read this fic, once again, and my constant reviewers**

**Mew Frost & Animeboy45. Thank you all! I love you! **


End file.
